Illusion
by Iamadedicatedwriter
Summary: Petite stature, badass fighter, long hair and murky eyes that have seen a storm. She's cold but is she really? Tall, strong, bright gaze and hair in his eyes. He's kind with something buried deep. Both hearts stretch like rubber bands, holding more and more until they snap. "If it's all a game then why did we ruin each other for real?" The flower petals sing as the snake slithers.
1. Mayflower: The Start

**Illusion**

 **The Beginning**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Mayflower; Meaning: Welcome**

* * *

"Come on Seiko, let's not be late."

"We won't be, Etso."

"If you keep strolling through the halls we might be." She rolled her eyes, picking up her pace.

The two twins walked through the halls, making their way to class '1-A'.

* * *

The room buzzes with excitement, each student ready for what was to come; some outgoing students very willing to introduce themselves to everybody and ask for the names of others.

The room quiets when the door creaks open once again, revealing two new classmates to meet.

One of them was a girl, long silver hair caught in a messy bun on the back of her head, bangs hanging out on the sides. She had a bit of a blue tint in her hair, and her eyes were the same color, an icy blue, like the sky, but somehow colder, the sky on a cold winter day. She had a smaller stature, but she still had a good amount of muscle, and her posture was perfectly straight

The other was a boy with an opposing color scheme. He had messy red hair, pointing upwards and curling on the ends, with a grey tint, and red eyes to follow. He was taller than his sister - by a good few centimeters -and overall more broad, more muscle.

The boy hesitates in the door, and the girl behind practically shoves him into the room. He smiles as he enters, waving shyly, looking back at the girl before continuing in an walking up to where the group was.

"Hey, I'm Akaria Seiko. Nice to meet you." He holds out a hand for Iida to shake, which Iida does in an instant.

"Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Iida Tenya, Welcome to class 1-A." He pauses to smile, before turning his attention to the girl. "This is your sister, I presume?"

Before Seiko could answer he was met by another voice.

"I'm his twin, Etso." She doesn't put her hand out to shake; instead, she crosses her arms over her chest.

Seiko introduces himself to many others, and the discussion continues happily. Seiko and his twin, Etso, fit well into the group, although Etso isn't showing much interest, sitting down in a chair and making the occasional comment.

Then the door slides open, revealing a man dressed in black, what looks like a yellow winter jacket in his arms.

"I'm Mr. Aizawa, and I'll be your homeroom teacher. Get your gym clothes on, and head to the PE grounds." His voice was monotone, and his slouching posture made it clear he isn't interested.

The class follows him down to the locker rooms, and the guys and girls chat with their groups respectively.

In the girl's room, the girls rush to change, so they can introduce themselves to each other.

A girl with pink skin took charge, speaking once they all finished changing. "Alright, so let's introduce ourselves, Just say your name." She smiles brightly, "I'll go first!"

"I'm Mina Ashido, you can all call me Mina!"

"I'll go! I'm Toru Hagakure, but you can all call me Toru!"

"I'm Ochako Uraraka, but you can call me Ochako."

"My name is Asui Tsuyu, but call me Tsu. Ribbit!"

"Uh, I guess I'll go. I'm Kyoka Jiro, I like music."

"I'm ah.." She stumbles a bit on her words, "I'm Momo Yaoyorozu, but you can call me Momo."

"I'm Ochako Uraraka, you can all call me Ochako, and I like helping people. "

There was silence for a moment.

"I'm Etso Akaria, and I think we should go."

She immediately turns away, and they assume she isn't in the mood, for whatever unfathomable reason, its the first day of classes at U- freaking - A!

The girls look to one another, making an unspoken goal between them to somehow get along with Etso, but they follow behind her, silently, anyways.

Meanwhile, the boys in their room had done something similar, speaking and introducing themselves, getting a read on the others in the room.

Once all the students find themselves outside, Aizawa began to explain.

"We'll be doing a quirk apprehension test." He explains bluntly, not seeming to really care, his arm only tightening on the yellow thing on his arm, the thing looks like a huge winter jacket, or maybe a sleeping bag, "Since you all were prohibited to use your quirks in the past years, we are asking you to use your quirks now, and to their fullest extent. The first test is long throw."

* * *

 _I rubbed my calloused fingers across the scar on my palm, from my index finger across to my wrist. I quickly put my hands behind my back, old habits die hard, my hair tickling my hands. I had no idea my hair had gotten so long. I took a breath. I had to be calm, and clear my mind or he'd give me another fracture._

 _'Come in, Etso'_

 _I keep my steps silent. He hates useless noise._

 _I walk into the cold room. My stomach drops. I **almost** smirk from the feeling. If I show him anything he'll hurt me._

 _I feel striking pain race up my back and burn my temples. A warning._

 _I inhale sharply._

 _"Wrong."_

 _Then everything falls apart_.

* * *

I watch as someone with an arrogant expression and blond, spiky hair step and snatch the ball from Aizawa. I feel my lips twitch into a frown. I could tell at that moment that he was going to have a challenging personality to deal with.

I let my frown fade and turned my face into one that showed no expression, going on my facial-autopilot, but my mind still runs like a running river.

The boy proceeds to arch his arm back, ready to throw. Then his arm moves quickly forward and he throws, but his arm literally explodes forwards, bringing the ball to incredible heights.

The boy smugly smirks as he watches the ball fly out of sight, and it took a lot of energy to refrain from rolling my eyes at him.

The students around me yell, some proclaiming that it was going to be fun, smiles gracing their features.

I keep quiet, watching Aizawa for his reaction. He only frowns. But a look in his eyes sparks my thoughts, and all the sudden it hit me. This is the hero; Eraserhead. His eyes are bloodshot, and he was wearing all black, and unless he was Bloodshot Eyes- the Emo Hero, he was Eraserhead. Eraserheads quirk allows him to cancel out people's quirks with a look, but he can't blink. Of course, he'd have bloodshot eyes. And Eraserhead was known as being a teacher at UA, and he was wearing black, signature clue for a stealth hero.

"Oh yeah!" I hear a yell that I manage to decipher from the crowd

"Well then," Aizawa's voice cut in. "The person who scores the lowest is to be expelled."

The students froze in shocked silence. I only frowned. That's what they get.

Classmates one by one step up to the plate, some throwing it normally, their quirks not able to help them when they threw.

Seiko steps up. He kindly takes the ball from Aizawa, and with a small 'thank you', he walks up to the line. He put one foot back behind him, and I know it's for brace. He moves his arm back and swings. It ends up 4.5 meters shy of making the same distance as Bakugou. He had thrown it a bit too high to make a longer distance.

Seiko moves to stand back to normal, and noticing that his foot had dug into the dirt, he moves his foot and straightens out the dirt before patting it down with his shoes.

The class chatters, someone asking him what his quirk was. He must've heard because he smiles at the person before speaking, "It's a strength quirk, pretty generic, I guess, but my quirk allows me to use my muscles 50 to 100 times their normal capacity. There's a lot of science involved, but that's the basic explanation"

He walks back into the crowd, and I push my way forward, taking this as my chance to take my turn.

I step up to the line, taking the ball from Aizawa without a word.

I then feel the world around me slow down and come into sharp focus. I see everyone's chests move slowly out or in as if they were taking a very, very prolonged breath. I hear a bird slowly caw. I saw a bug slowly fly down towards my right hand. I caught it and smashed it, wiping my fingers on my pants.

I toss the ball into my right hand, knowing that my right hand was better for throwing.

I deactivate my quirk, even after only using it for about a half-second.

I roll my shoulder and reactivate my quirk, and move my arm forward, and throw. It was so fast it was a blur, even in my slow-vision.

It went three meters shy from Bakugou's throw.

I send a playful smile to my smirking brother.

I heard someone ask about my quirk.

"Super speed," I say bluntly before walking back to my spot in the crowd, not feeling like explaining my quirk at the moment.

The rest of the students go, and we move on to the next challenge. I win the speed race out of the class, the fastest time in the class, followed by Iida, but I guess that would be expected.

The tests end. I was forth. Momo had received first. The angry, to the point where it was starting to get annoying, kid Bakugou was Second, then the boy dubbed 'half-and-half' by Mr. Explodo, Shoto Todoroki, was Third, followed by me at forth.

Aizawa reveals that he wasn't expelling any students in the end, the terrified green haired boy sighs in relief. I'm surprised he didn't figure it out, he seemed pretty smart.

I sigh and follow the crowd as it shuffles back inside and heads to the locker rooms.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading the first chapter of Illusion! I can't wait to share what I've got planned with this entire story, along with some crossover events from the story Shadows Into Light: By Malva Atropa, so if you haven't read that, I highly recommend it. (Of course, it is not required to read for understanding, but it can give some in-depth clues and world building. There is future foreshadowing in each story for the other story, so you can get clues for what happens in Illusion in Shadows Into Light and vice versa. Kurono and other characters will be making appearances here too!)**

 **This story might not seem like much now, but there's so much more to come.**

 **There is a lot more than it seems, all under the surface...**

* * *

 **Next time,**

 **Amaryllis**

 **(If you want to get a sneak peek for the next chapter, the flowers have meanings, which you can search up 'plant symbolism' to find, it's on Wikipedia)**


	2. Amaryllis: First Flight

**Illusion**

 **The Beginning**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Amaryllis; Meaning: Pride**

* * *

 _I stand up straight and tall, back aching. I stretch my arms up. It takes all my willpower and self-control not to lay down on the trunk of the car in front of me and fall asleep, to sleep so long all my wounds and scars faded with time. But he was right next to me._

 _Right next to me…_

 _I hear his voice, deep and dripping with poison honey. Like venom. "Again."_

 _I walk around the car, to the other side where it almost touches the wall. I align my feet to lean against the wall for a starting push. I push. The car moves forwards at a reluctant pace. I push. And push. And push. Across the abandoned warehouse, through the open garage, down a long, long path, probably over a kilometer, based on how long it feels the journey is. And back._

 _"Again."_

 _"Again."_

 _And, "Again."_

 _When I get back to him after the 6th time I collapse on the floor, empty stomach spewing bile, tears streaming._

 _"Bad Etso. Up and do it one last time."_

 _A sob bubbles up my throat. I cry harder but don't move. I think I can't move. I feel him pick up my shirt, dragging my limp figure. I feel my arms and legs **snap**. I yell._

 _"Again."_

* * *

When All Might bursts into the room on the second day of class, I feel really bad for the door and its hinges.

"I AM HERE!" All Might's voice booms through the class. But the volume level was bypassed by everyone because, well, All Might.

"TODAY WE WILL BE DOING A BATTLE TRIAL!"

I feel myself grinning, because, well, battle.

All Might tells us that we have our hero costumes before we retreat into the locker rooms. I change with the rest of the girls, who all marvel at their costumes, and became a bit unsatisfied that they were skin tight.

I look over my costume. It's a skin-tight black spandex bodysuit, just as I asked. It had 3 simple, blue stripes that went across my abdomen from the middle of my left arm to my hip. It also had a utility belt of the same blue hue. There were buttons on the sides of it; in a plastic bag next to my costume in the locker, empty holsters for various weapons and clip on sat, waiting to be attached. In another bag, my cape and temperature regulator were sealed, not even out of their packaging yet.

I pick up and hold the soft material of my full spandex piece in my arms before stepping into it. I slip it up my legs and pull it up, pulling my arms into it. I stretch my arms back and zip it up, as if it were a dress. I snap on the belt - not putting anything on it, for the time being - and rip open the pack with the cape. It's soft, and instructions on how to work the trapping net mechanism built into the cape are folded inside.

The secret weapon will be handy.

Setting down the cape, I grab the temperature regulator. I look at the buttons on the back, right next to the part that closes it. One button was the 'Off' button, one for the 'On' button, and one for '+H' and another for +C. I read the instructions attached, confused. The 'On' button is for just maintaining a normal temperature, I read, the 'Off' button is to keep it off, and the '+H' button is to keep a higher temperature in colder environments than normal, and '+C' is for keeping a colder temperature in hotter environments. Below all the reading is a written note from the costume provider.

"When using your quirk, just keep it at the 'On' setting, but if you start getting really warm, and the regulator is going to have to work harder, it will vibrate, and tell you that you need to turn on the '+C' setting ASAP."

I put the regulator on backwards and snap it together from the front, grabbing the cape and putting it on at the buttons before pressing the 'Seal' button. Something clicks and I decide that means it's sealed. I twist the thing around my neck, the cape sliding to my back and the sleek front of the regulator shining silver.

I slip on the boots that sat in a small locker below, and they feel so good when I put them on. Perfect running shoes. I walk towards the full body mirrors.

Looking at my reflection, I can only think hell yeah.

Feeling and looking like a badass I marvel at how perfect the colors match my hair and eyes. I grab a ponytail holder and put my hair up in a tight hold.

I see Ochako walk up behind me through the reflection on the mirror. "Oh, my! Your costume is so awesome! It looks like the image you wanted was nailed! They made mine skin tight, and that wasn't what I really wanted…"

I look over her costume, liking the pink and black and how it matches well with her eyes and hair, along with her image as a whole. Although it looks like the boots must be annoying to walk in.

I put aside my analyzations and choose to talk to her, trying to act casual.

"Yours looks awesome too."

She smiles, and I guess the kindness is worth it, she is a sweet one.

She's definitely a sweetheart.

We went into a brief silence as we look at our own, and each other's, costumes. Momo, Jiro, Mina, Tsu, and probably Toru also coming up to the mirrors.

"Hey! Etso, you have abs!"

And then everyone was looking at the bumps on my abdomen. Well, I do have abs don't I… I guess I never really put thought to them. I've had them for so long...

"Awesome! I bet you could lift me!"

"That's cool."

"Respectable."

"I bet you're stronger than some of the boys!"

"No! Stronger than ALL of them."

"Yeah! Akaria is our war machine!"

"She's our mascot! Our defender!"

"The All Mighty Defender."

"Was that supposed to be a pun."

"Maybe.."

I smile lightly, feeling a bit giddy from the compliments, then I notice the time, and see we have to go down to 'Ground Beta' now.

"Hey guys, we have to go."

Everyone's chatting stops when they look at the clock.

We all sprint.

* * *

All Might explains the details to the trial, and I feel adrenaline pump into my veins, and I bounce on my toes a little bit.

"The villains will guard a nuclear weapon they intend on deploying and the heroes must stop their scheme; if the heroes capture the villains or reach the nuclear core before time runs out, they win; if the villains manage to keep the nuclear core for the whole time or they capture the heroes, they win." Simple enough. "Now the teams, chosen at random."

"Izuku Midoriya and Etso Akaria as the heroes, Versus Katsuki Bakugou and Denki Kaminari."

I sigh, wondering how this would go. Against some of the top students.

Good thing I'm more than prepared.

I glance over at the Blond Terror and the person he is calling 'Pikachu'. Bakugou is yelling at him, Kaminari is just facepalming. I feel bad for his luck.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around. Facing me is a green haired boy, innocent smile gracing his features. Based on his aura, and the way he hunches his shoulders in shy, reserved way, it is surprising he is 6 or 7 centimeters taller than me.

"I-" H stumbles over his words "I'm Izuku Midoriya."

I can't help but put on a small smile. He is also sweet, another cinnamon roll.

"Etso Akaria."

We are sent to our waiting area, the others students ushered by All Might into the camera room to watch.

We have five minutes to wait and plan, while the villains do the same on the other side.

"I can deal with Kacchan, He might get a little… Hostile" Midoriya states.

I nod. From the tone of his voice, it's personal. Whatever it is.

I bounce on my toes.

The buzzer goes off. Time to go.

We run, Midoriya is weary, but I'm ready. We walk down one hall, and I hear shouts.

"Come at me Deku! Fight ME!"

We both stand at a corner, silent. I hear Bakugou's footsteps slam at the end of the hall. I align my back up against the wall, and point for Midoriya to do the same. I move my hands in a gesture that tells him to go down that hall towards Bakugou. He nods, and when he starts to walk, I stick my arm out, he looks at me, I point down the other hall to show where I'm going. I move my arms and nod, hearing that Bakugou has left the area.

We separate and I walk the halls alone. I think about Kaminari. He has full range attacks, and I'll be fried if I screw up. Every time he's about to fire off, I'll speed out of the room.

 ** _Messy mind equals messy moves. Just shut the fuck up inside that pretty head of yours and fucking move._**

I finish planning and clear my mind.

I exhale in a blow.

I tiptoe towards the corner of another hall. I can see a shining fluorescent light in small fragments on the ground. I walk up to the corner and wearily peek past the corner. I see a flash of a figure in the shadows. Spiky hair.

Found him.

I bounce soundlessly across the hall, pressing my back against the only wall separating me from Kaminari.

I know I can probably just speed in there and touch the bomb and the whole thing will be over.

But this entire thing, this entire class is all about improving. I'm going to start revising before everyone else.

 ** _At least you didn't take the easy way like usual._**

Plus, I can help everyone here learn instead of skipping this opportunity as if I were apart of a video game.

I take a big breath and decide to look in the room. Hoping to everything in the universe that he is not looking right here.

Hyping myself up, I step gingerly, moving closer to the door. I crane my neck, trying to get a view of the room and Kaminari inside it.

There are a few pillars around the room, and Kaminari has moved the bomb into a corner on the adjacent and parallel walls from my position. It is as far away from me as it can be. I can see another doorway on the wall where the bomb is situated to which Kaminari is peeking through.

 ** _Move! This is the moment._**

I finally listen to his comments, darting from my position at the doorway. I run to hide behind one of the pillars and out of his view if he were to turn around.

I sit for a moment before hearing the fizz of electricity.

"I know you're here."

I freeze. You've got to be kidding me.

"Your cape fluttered."

For fuck's sake.

I twist the regulator around my neck and quietly snap off my cape. The fizzing drowning out the small click. I drop it on the floor and make note to tell someone that this thing needs to be quieter. The plastic piece on the bottom probably hit the wall. Damn

 _ **Oh, my fuck. Get your fuckin' head in the game. You're scatterbrained. Focus on the task, and calm your shit. It's like you haven't even changed one bit since you were 7.**_

I'm tempted to tell him to shut the fuck up, but after doing it out loud at home on accident when he wouldn't shut the hell up once, I'm not taking the chance. I bite the inside of my cheek.

I focus, listening to his footsteps. They're getting closer. I've got to make a move. I can wait and attack him when he gets close. It would be semi-surprising. Or I could run away and wait.

All the sudden there was a large explosion. I notice the ridges in the pillars.

For climbing.

Not a moment to lose.

I dig my fingers into the highest ridge I can reach, find another for my other hand, Find some for my feet and go, hoping for the best. I pull myself up, all my strength in my fingers. I climb as fast as I can, stumbling, and at some points scaling it. My muscles ache.

I see a vent. Oh my luck.

I hear a rather loud fizz in electricity. I use it as my moment to shove the vent cap in.

 _ **Fucking go!**_

I slide my arms in and pull myself up, body scraping over the vent cap as I slide in.

I crawl as fast as I can.

I slam the vent cover down again.

"HALF POWER VOLT!"

The electricity explodes and scratch myself up, tingles going through my arms and legs.

I take a quiet breath in relief.

Looking around the vent system, I find that this was definitely meant to be used by people in battle who found it. It was super clean, and inside there was enough light to see, meaning there were a lot of openings. I hear Kaminari run with rather loud footsteps, heading towards the fight.

I slither the rest of the way by ear, following the sound of explosions and Kamniari's footsteps, sometimes passing through walls Kaminari can't go through.

Then I find it.

The rooms is so loud, so I guess my ears aren't so special for finding this. Midoriya and Bakugou are throwing each other around, Bakugou using his quirk and time he needed it. He was a good fighter. But not so kind. Midoriya was showing mercy, as if sparing a friend.

I sighed, waiting for the right moment as I looked through from the vent opening above the doorway. I open up the vent tensely, taking off the cap and pushing it forward silently, I sigh in relief when I put the cap down silently. I hear Kaminari's steps catch up. Bakugou looks over in a satisfactory death glare.

Bakugou makes a loud explosions that sends Midoriya stumbling and breathing on the floor, limp, and sends a hot gush of wind up the vents. All the sudden I want to kill this Baku-Bitch.

I feel my lips turn into a frown and I bite the inside of my cheek.

"What the HELL are you doing here!" Bakugou screams at Kaminari, who is bouncing on his toes.

"Well, Akaria came into the room, she left her cape, I heard her come in." He holds up my cape, which I've now dubbed 'Sound device', out to Bakugou, Bakugou leaves Kaminari standing there. "Oh, um, then she disappeared. I did a half volt that would be enough to make someone pass out. She didn't leave, but I couldn't find her body."

"YOU IDIOT!"

I almost cusp my hands over my ears.

Then I see it, Through the little opening on the next vent over, I see Midoriya getting up. I can see that he wants to take the chance, but knows it's a bad idea. He needs an opportunity.

Good thing I'm bringing one.

I take the moment where Bakugou is looking downwards, get myself in the hype.

I situate myself.

And I bullet straight out to the vent opening. I activate my slow vision, and Bakugou is just noticing me moving. I stretch my legs out, going to kick Bakugou right on the shoulder blades, with enough angle to knock him down. I decide now is the time for crazy moves, because Bakugou, while a good fighter, doesn't do fancy.

Good thing I have a dirty, yet fancy way for fighting.

I push my feet into his back, but I also grab his arms. I hold his arms and push down as hard as I can with my legs. I make sure everything is in check, taking a moment to move one of my legs to slide his feet off the ground, moving at such a slow pace. I turn my quirk off like a light. Then everything is moving so fast. Bakugou slams into the floor, chest first. His head bounces on the floor almost as if his head where a bouncy ball, and he coughs.

I without a moment to lose I stand and kick Kaminari in the stomach, to which Kaminari is still reacting to what just happened. I punch him in the face and knock his lights out.

But right before I can turn back around someone pulls my foot, and to prevent falling, I do a front handspring, kicking his hand off of my foot with my other foot.

Bakugou curves up, tenacious, and I hope I didn't break one of his ribs. He holds his hand up and sends out an explosive blast. But I'm too fast.

I run past him, to where Midoriya hides behind him. Midoriya is awestruck.

I help him stand against the wall easier before running back to the bomb room and touching the bomb, stopping to wave to the camera as the buzzer goes off.

'Heroes' win!

 _ **Work on your fucking form.**_

I run back to the room, to an angry Bakugou sitting against a wall, to Izuku, leaning there where I left him, in shock.

"T-Thanks for helping me. I had gotten my point across but Bakugou just wouldn't quit."

I smile at him.

* * *

I _taste the heavenly strawberries, sitting in the high, soft chairs by the island of our grey, black and white kitchen. The strawberries are sweet in my mouth and I chew through the soft fruit, taste describable only by the words sweet, delicious, and heavenly. I scarf it down quickly._

 _"Do you want another bowl, Seiko," Mom asks from the sink._

 _I nod, mouth full with my last strawberry._

 _"Etso, do you want some more juice?"_

 _I look over at my sister as I chew through the strawberry in my mouth. Her grey-blue hair was tied in a tight french braid, Mom and Etso's favorite hairstyle. Her baby blue eyes are bright and shine like the bathwater when Mom puts the bath salts in._

 _She quickly swallowed the last of her juice, "Yes please."_

 _Mom retreated to the fridge, searching for her huge containers of assorted fruits that Etso and I would devour. She found and grabbed the container, resting it on her arm as she searched the side of the fridge where the juice was._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry Etso," She pauses, kneeling down to check the bottom shelves. "we're out of your apple juice."_

 _I slid my untouched full glass over, not even hesitating._

 _"Here, have mine. I'm not thirsty."_

 _Mom smiled her golden smile, "Do you want some other juice, Seiko?"_

 _"No thanks."_

 _Mom walked around the island to where we sat on the other side and sat on the chair beside us._

 _Akio, her full name, is pretty, she always had been. She's got a perfect complexion, and she had always been that way. She had beautiful flowing grey-blue curly hair that practically shimmered and blue shining eyes. Both of us twins had her facial structure and body overall. It's just that Etso got Mom's eyes and hair color while I got Dad's red eyes and hair, but with the grey tint of course, or at least that's what Mom said._

 _But regardless of looks, Mom was a really good mom. She was really loving and kind and had practically perfect morals. We were taught us what was right by her, she jackhammered it into our heads. Along with that, she taught us what was wrong, and she made sure we turned out kind kids. She never got mad, but still kept her rules in sternly and wouldn't let us get away with doing bad things. Her cooking was to die for and not to mention she always let us have all our fun. She gave us so much, and she taught us to be grateful and to care for others, always teaching us lessons and showing us all sorts of things to want to care for people in need, and she made us perfect molds for heroes._

 _She taught us love._

 _She also taught us tragedy._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, and feel free to leave your thoughts, emotions, and predictions in the reviews, I might be giving some clues to those with ideas!**

* * *

 **Next up,**

 **Acanthus**


	3. Acanthus: Our Home

**Illusion**

 **The Beginning; Next, USJ**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Acanthus; Meaning: Art**

* * *

 _I run, pushing my lungs so far it feels like my chest is about to collapse in. I'm running and running and running I can't remember where I am, what I'm doing. Am I even breathing?_

 _I pound my feet on the treadmill, the heart monitor screaming. But I run. I pound and pound and pound and pound..._

 _How long has it been?_

 _I slow down to get a clear view of the timer._

 _I feel a shock run through my arms and abdomen._

 _" **Run, Etso**." A female voice pitches in from behind me, her voice liquid velvet._

 _I turn my head back to the front wall and push my legs further. I run. And run. And run._

 _Is it hot in here?_

 _My steps waver._

 _Then my ankle is rolling, pushing the wrong side of my foot on the treadmill. But the thing still moves. My front and side are slamming down, nose smacking on the now bloody and sweat covered rubber._

 _I fall, curling on the floor beside the treadmill that whips small drops of blood and sweat as it spins around. My stomach pulses with rug burns._

 _I wheeze, tightening my muscles to try and get rid of the pain. I feel her grab onto my shoulders, pulling me up. I get a glimpse of myself in a mirror. I'm shining with sweat and I'm all red. The sports bra and shorts soaked that I wear for running are soaked. I look incredibly tired, eyes drooping and dark, nose dripping blood, my cheek shiny and puckered pink. My stomach has marks of skin rubbed by the rubber._

 _"Be more careful next time." She says, her voice sickly sweet. I'm drowning in the liquid. Soft and velvety._

 _My vision clears enough to see her figure in the background. She carries me by my shoulders, and pushes me against the wall, grabbing a rag and wiping my face._

 _My nose stops bleeding quickly. My ankle throbs. She slams me down into a chair. She firmly places her hands on my feet. I feel no change but she feels satisfied with her work. I know her quirk did something._

 _" **Answer me when I talk to you.** " She says, getting close to my face and staring at me with her chocolate brown eyes. They flicker with hate and challenge. Her hair, dark red and straight, hangs back and tickles my legs as she leans over me, like a lion about to kill its prey._

 _Her fingernails dig into my thighs, testing me with pain. She should know pain doesn't do anything to me anymore._

 _" **Answer. Me.** " She says, very dangerously._

 _I stare at her for a moment, looking at her heart-shaped face and puckered lips. Ugly pointy nose. And I trace my eyes across the ugly scar on the right side of her face. It goes from her forehead all the way to her chin. I try and think of some comeback, like the fact that her scar frames her face. But I want to be healed sometime soon._

 _"Yes, Akuma." I stare back at her. She hates that I steal his attention and I use it to my advantage._

 _She grabs me by my shoulders again, shoving me into a standing position. She checks the rest of my skin, circling around me as my chest heaves. She throws me back by the treadmill._

 _And I run._

* * *

"Can anyone explain why Etso was the most valuable player in this match?" When I get into the room, those are the first words I hear. "Yes, Momo."

She puts her hands down and begins, "Well, she went to the bomb room - and while she was found - she figured out the source of weakness, the reason she got found, and got rid of it. Then, when she was in danger she found an escape route. She then followed the battle, helping her teammate in need. She then jumped with a surprise attack and won the battle. While she could've just ran and won the game, she also knew that this was going to be a learning experience for others, she let the game run, but also made sure to keep the slack up and not lose the game because of it."

All Might spoke "Good, while she could've ended the game, she wanted to help others learn, along with herself. It's important to learn and not always do things the easy way and rely on your quirks."

"Now, the students in the next round, will you all please go out and get ready. The match will start in five minutes"

After the students left, all eyes turned on me.

"Akaria! That was so cool!"

"Manly!"

"The way you jumped out of the vent! So awesome!"

"You were like a blur!"

"Yeah! I swear, how is she so good!."

"Thanks, I do a lot of training." Everyone stopped when I spoke.

I retreat to a wall, leaning back on it and watching the cameras from a distance.

The fights go on for a while and I let my thoughts roam. I think about the 3 vigorous years of tutoring and quick classes, shoving content down my throat so I could catch up. I think back to before everything

 _I wish I could just go back, live those 7 years over and over and over. To feel Mom and Dad's touches and kind words. Back before Pa came._

I slide down to sit against the wall, tired of standing. I sense someone coming up next to me.

 _The way he breathes, the way he moves, the way he acts, I remember it all. For when he dissapears again._

"Hey, Sei." I say to him, not even looking over. I'm sure it brings back some good memories for him, using his old nickname.

 _I wonder what he remembers. It seems he's forgotten those 5 years. I wonder why. I see no reason why he'd forget. Maybe I've forgotten too._

He sits down next to me.

 _I'll never forget..._

I lean into him a bit, and I feel settled with the only constant thing in my life, the energy that I've always been connected to. It always felt like we had been together since the beginning of time, even our quirks like yin and yang.

Everything about us is the opposite, but we fit like puzzle pieces.

"We have to go to the store, get some groceries. Celeste made sure we had the money and grocery list."

I nod. There's a small moment of comfortable silence.

"How was your battle trial? I wasn't really paying attention." I ask, moving to lay my head on his leg, laying on my back.

"Oh, our team won, I was teamed up with the nice girl, Momo, she has an awesome quirk, she can make stuff from her body."

"Cool, pretty useful."

"Yeah, she made something like a trap to capture the heroes, it was cool."

I stare up at him as he talks about his match. He has my face. Pretty pink lips, a button nose, and rather wide eyes. His eyes were a stark red, something you would always notice, even when you're not even looking someone in the eye, they're glowing.

His hair is red, the same shade as his eyes, but it has grey streaks as if he were growing old, but no, his hair has less grey than mine. His hair is a tangle of spikes and curls. His hair is the hardest to describe, but I've done this a thousand times. It spikes in front of him, shorter and tame in the back, but the top of his head, his hair flows to the front where it lands on his forehead. He runs a hand through it. He tends to play with his hair. It gets in his eyes too much.

 _I'll remember every strand when he's gone. Every single thing about him burned into my mind. It'll make it easier to find him when he's taken away. I'll listen for his breathing._

"Don't fall asleep. We can hang out later."

I realize my vision is black and open my eyes. His hair pokes my forehead as he looks down on me, up and close. I brush it away and sit up, cracking my back as I stretch. I tug my hair out of its tight ponytail and let is crash down in waves, pooling on the floor. I scoot over, moving and gesturing Seiko to braid my hair. He obliges, moving to sit with his legs crossed. He grabs my hair, bit by bit, running his nimble, soft fingers through it. I know that I've spent hours drawing his hands, soft and almost feminine. They're smooth as if he's run them down like eroded stones. His nails are perfect, soaring and arching through small parts of my hair, left in the middle, right in the middle, left in the middle, right in the middle. His braids are soft yet tight, clinging to my head as if I could soar into the stratosphere and every single hair would stay in place.

But even with his soft edges and wide eyes, he's strong, powerful. I should know. I do know.

I stare blankly at the floor, thinking.

 _I'll try, I'll try so hard to never, ever, let go._

What feels like seconds go by and I feel Seiko tapping my shoulder. I turn to look over and Seiko is waiting for my gaze, smiling a lopsided grin. I return my own small smile.

 _My sweetest treasure._

I scoot back to the wall, sitting next to Seiko, legs touching.

We both sit and wait, legs stretched out in front of us.

 _Seiko, know, that I will always love and fight for you._

 _No matter what, I love you._

* * *

In a while, the class is over, All Might dismissing us to the locker rooms to change out of our costumes.

The final bell rings and I'm closing my notebook, sweeping up my pencils and pushing all my stuff into my bag. I stand, slinging my bag over my shoulders, hearing groups get together around the room and begin to chat. I see Seiko huddle in a group with Ochako, Iid, and Midoriya. I walk up to the group and stand next to Seiko, nudging him with my hip.

"Hi Akari-"

"Call me Etso, makes things less confusing." I kneel down, ignoring the rest of the conversation, I dig through Seiko's bag, finding the compartment where he always stashes his phone and other important stuff. Grabbing his wallet, I fold it open, yen peeking up from a compartment. 15,000 Yen. I see a grocery list packed behind the money. I take the wallet and stash it in my blazer pocket next to my phone.

Giving Seiko his bag, I stand and wrap my hands on the straps of my bag.

I see Seiko is finishing up the conversation, I stand there next to him, hands feeling the soft fabric.

"We'll be heading out now," I say, stopping Seiko in his tracks. I pivot on my heels and head out.

I hear him say a quick goodbye and head out behind me.

He jogs up, pulling something from his bag. He tosses me a piece of gum, peppermint.

I take the gum piece out of its wrapper and put it in my mouth. The freezing mint flavor explodes in my mouth.

"You seemed a bit scattered," I chew, inhaling a cold breath. He takes a step forward, craning his neck to look at my face, "All good?"

I nod, turning my head to escape his look.

 _I'm supposed to worry about him_.

 _He's so sweet. My treasure._

 _I love you, Seiko. No matter what._

 _I will always love you._

* * *

The walk is full of small streets and cherry blossoms, taking a shortcut that allows a faster walk, and a more scenic route.

I take in a breath, the peppermint gum in my mouth making the air cold. The smell of cherry blossoms blooming in the air and floating into my nose in a sweet clarity

"Do you like it there," Seiko interrupts my thoughts. "U.A. I mean,"

"Yeah, What about you?"

"I do."

Good.

We turn the corner onto the shopping street.

We walk around the busy market, parents with young children, teenagers, older men and women, a whole variety of people browsing the shelves.

My phone buzzes in my uniform pocket. I pull it out and click it on.

 _ **Celeste: I gave you some extra yen to buy some more flowers for the garden. We are gonna plant everything this afternoon. Mind texting me when you're checking out so I can get everything ready.**_

I respond with a simple 'k' and poke Seiko with my phone, smiling.

He reads the message, turning my phone off form and handing it back to me.

I stuff it back in my pocket and continue walking, reaching the area that we wanted, having passed all the processed foods on their shelves. I scan the grocery list, handing it to Seiko in front of me.

We walk the shelves, grabbing strawberries, blueberries, all sort of fruits, carrots, and celery, all sorts of veggies. We also grab what else was on the list, things like flour and salt and eggs.

It takes a little while, but with our packed cart we make our way to the garden section of the store. Stepping into the cool room, I can smell the wet grass and plants, the cool sensation. I bounce on my toes. Seiko continues forwards, and we make it to the rows of plants.

"Wait." I say, pulling my phone out of my blazer. I open it up, scrolling to the list of plants we had on my phone. I search through it, Seiko moving to look over my shoulder at one point. We need one or two extra green leaf plants, then we can get some other flowers and more greens. You always must have an equal number.

We both walk past shelves, picking nice blooming flowers and small green plants.

Seiko picks out some yellow carnations with booming bushes of petals, a pure yellow, red dahlias that show a promising bloom, and very large orange lilies with large full petals with great size and coloration.

I hand him a planter of yellow and white tulips that stand strongly on their stems and he lowers it down into the cart.

I find an eglantine rose plant. I move my finger over it's soft, pinkish petal, faintly smelling its sweet aroma. I set it in the cart. It would look good on my windowsill.

We find a good number of plants, aware of our budget, and finish shopping, heading to the checkout area. I text Celeste while Seiko pays the man at the register.

We walk home the rest of the way, holding our groceries in the bags that we found in Seiko's backpack.

* * *

I push the door open, snagging my key back from the lock and slipping it into my backpack pocket. Dropping our schoolbags on the floor, Seiko and I move into the kitchen to put everything away.

I grab a pack raspberries and one of blueberries, washing them before putting a blueberry into my mouth and the rest of the fruit together in a bowl. I put the rest of the 6 packs of sweet and tasty fruit into the fridge.

"Race?" I hear Seiko question. I nod

We shove the rest of the groceries away, hurrying. We both run back towards the door where our backpacks lie, deserted. We grab them and dart up the stairs, running across the large loft, into our rooms. Mine on the right and Seiko's on the left. We both slam our doors shut. I move quick, tossing off my backpack and my blazer. I hear my phone bounce against the wall and fall to the floor.

I shove open a bin and find my overalls. I throw off the rest uniform and slip them on, pulling out one of a few t-shirts. I clip the overalls closed and grab my semi-dirty gardening boots, small blue rain boots. I hop across the room, trying to get each boot on securely

I open my door a moment before Seiko does, wearing the same outfit I am, and I use my advantage. I run, not using my quirk. (Celeste got mad when Seiko was shoved into a wall and he almost broke his nose) At least I won.

I keep going, almost falling down the stairs, Seiko trailing behind, moving across the house to the back door, which is open. I run through it, and now we're outside. I push further, huffing as I almost fall over the door frame. I see Celeste across the yard, watching us with hands on her hips. I nag her arm and whip backward, my shoulder stinging painfully. Her damn quirk

I land on my back, bouncing on the fresh grass. I put my arms up in victory.

"I WON!" I jump up. "That makes the score 11 to nine. Me winning."

Seiko scoffs. "I thought we weren't including the time I went to the emergency room!"

"You didn't go to the emergency room! Just the doctor!"

"How am I supposed to know! I was delirious because I slammed my head into the wall!"

"Fine. Ten to nine." I rub my back. "Why'd you have to use your quirk, Celeste! That hurt."

Celeste cuts in "I didn't want to fly across the yard, I wanted to stay grounded."

"But hey, it's not fair that you attach yourself to the ground! You're like a steel pole!"

Celeste is pretty, she had long flowing brown hair, not as long as mine, but it still went to her waist. Her hair is tied up, similar to Momo's, but instead, its twisted along her head, 2 fierce bangs on each side of her face. She has dark chocolate eyes.

She looks like a pouting teddy bear, or young child when she's angry.

 _Another treasure of mine. She's too sweet. I'd call her a savior._

"C'mon, let's get started."

* * *

 _I hang over his shoulder as he carries me like I'm weightless. I stay still against him and let him take me with._

 _The lights flicker, changing from dark to light. I don't care, blood rushing into my head in a wave. I close my eyes and act like I'm not practically bathing in the plague that is his presence._

 _I let out small, even breaths, as to not dig my ribs into his shoulder._

 _I feel his muscles move on his body, and a door opens somewhere behind me. He steps forward, and then the door closes behind him._

 _He stops, taking a breath out. He then kneels, and I feel his hands, gentle as he pulls me forward over his shoulder. A damn snake, his arms like terrible slick limbs, his feet like rattlesnakes with his thunderous steps, his teeth are fangs of the most venomous snake, spitting at me with anger._

 _He pulls me down, allowing me to lay in his arms and lap._

 _I can see his face, his mousy brown long hair is thin, and he puts it behind his ears. A strand always sticks up in the front, up into the air. His face is all rough edges and his eyes are a beady amber. Like a fucking snake._

 _I blink up at him. Don't move. Don't shake._

 _Oh my god._

 _His large, boulder hands, softly brush my hair out of my face, and then I'm faking wonder and doe eyes._

 _Looking like I love him, admire him. I don't love him. I hate him._

 _Hate. Hate. Hate._

 _"Do your muscles hurt?" He says almost softly. But it doesn't work. His own voice will never let such a poisonous man speak with soft and kind tones. Too gruff. "You've been doing a lot of work and exercise. That is why I've got an ice bath waiting for you."_

 _He smiles._

 _It looks ugly._

 _I try to keep my face in wonder, hoping to every single human being on this planet that my face doesn't turn sour and smirk._

 _Please._

 _Plea-_

 _"What is that look on your face?" He says. I can hear the harsh tone. The call of murder._

 _Oh my god._

 _Oh no._

 _"Little bitch. Can't even take a nice thing given. Fucking snake."_

 _No, you are._

 _Then he moves quick and precise. He grabs me by my neck. I gasp as he presses dangerously._

 _Please no pain._

 _"Please sir."_

 _" **Shut.** " He holds me up, towering, all by the neck. " **Up.** " He then moves down fast. I can see my legs in front of me. " **Etso.** "_

 _Then it's cold. Freezing._

 _The ice bath._

 _I cry out but a coldness, like a toxin, fills my lungs, burns my nose. My ears bubble in some sort of serene, soundless world, the ice cracking as if it has no care for whos being hurt._

 _I try and cough it up. I need air. I need it. Oh my god._

 _My skin prickles with goosebumps and it feels almost like it burns._

 _I'm pulled up, gulping air the second I'm out. I cough up the water._

 _My eyes sting viciously._

 _But the murder voice. It's not over._

 _It never will be._

 _I take a big breath and squeeze my eyes shut. It hurts_

 _Then I'm underwater, ice clacking together and against me. The small ice pieces dig into me._

 _ **He picks me up.**_

 _Coldness invades my skin again._

 _ **Slams me down.**_

 _My neck and head slam into the bottom like a hammer that strikes the nape of my neck._

 _My ears ring._

 _I try and breathe again. My nose burns._

 _ **Picks me up.**_

 _The water drips off me and I shiver._

 _My back stings. I'm probably bleeding._

 _I feel warmth drip from my nose. Blood. It flows into my mouth, and I taste the iron tang._

 _ **Slams me down.**_

 _Help me..._

* * *

The water scalds my hands, a pulsing heat, as I dig through my nails, trying to get the dirt out.

I give up, turning off the water and wiping scalding skin against the soft fabric of a towel.

Breathe, in and out.

Grabbing the small pot that I left on the counter, I slide out of the bathroom and make it into my room.

My room is rather tidy. A bed in the corner, bedsheets a bit out of place. A desk and bookshelf on the other wall, various things littering the surfaces and shelves. A closet neatly organized, clothes on hangers or folded neatly in a small cubby. There's also a large window in the middle of the outer wall.

I place my small pot on the windowsill, the small eglantine roses from the store. I pick up my discarded blazer and straighten it out before putting it on a hanger. Picking up the rest of my uniform and folding it. Laying on the floor wrinkled them. I grab my uniform shoes and place them next to my door.

I slip out of my gardening clothes, placing the boots back away and the rest of the clothes in a bin to be washed.

Pulling on some loose pajamas, I go back into the bathroom and brush my teeth. I stare into my eyes in the mirror. Dull blue eyes.

 _Didn't they use to shine?_

I spit out the toothpaste. I flip my hair over, deciding whether or not I should take my braid out. Deciding against it, I leave the bathroom. I go back to my room, walking in and flipping off the lights.

I sigh and fall down onto my bed. I blow out a breath. My eyes sting and I turn over. I close my eyes.

 _I hope only for a dreamless sleep._

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading chapter 3! Following the story for email updates, reviewing, and favoriting is a sign to me that people like what I'm writing and to continue, so follows, favorites and reviews are greatly appreciated. (I see every follower, favoriter, and reviewer, and thanks so much to all of you :3)**

 **I'm updating every Saturday, usually for my time zone, late at night, as you can tell. Thanks for clicking and tuning in.**

 **Until next time...**

* * *

 **Next time…**

 **White Heather**


	4. White Heather: Lightning Bolts

**Illusion**

 **USJ**

 **Chapter 4**

 **White Heather; Meaning: Protection**

* * *

 _It's cold. My arms are tied back behind me, against frigid metal. I shiver._

 _"This is what you get for disobedience, Etso."_

 _I hear something breeze through the air quickly, a low whistle, and then a slap against the floor._

 _The whip._

 _He slaps it against the floor again, steps moving closer, like a predator stalking its prey._

 _I tighten up my muscles. I can only brace myself..._

 _He's in front of me. I can feel it. Hear his breathing. The smell of whiskey._

 _I keep my eyes screwed shut, holding on tight._

 _Straining my ears, I can hear his ragged breathing and the whip sliding against the floor, ready to strike, like a cobra._

 _There's a whistle of air._

 _Then pain explodes, a slash against my bare skin._

* * *

"We will be picking a class president and vice president today."

"Yes, Yaoyorozu?"

"How are we going to pick? " She asks, moving in her seat with perfect posture. "Are we going to vote, Sensei?"

"Sure, do it how you want." Aizawa drawls, choosing to curl up in his yellow sleeping bag.

I hear some people start to yell and take charge, people calling out for votes while others try to organize the whole ordeal.

I don't bother trying anything and instead lay on my arms in front of me. My eyes droop.

I'm really tired, body feeling heavy and head feeling light. I did get woken up at 2.

 _Stupid fucking whip dream... it almost gets to me... every damn time._

Then my eyes shut with a liquid relief, my eyes soothed. I shake my head so that my braid-wave hair covers my head like a blanket and covers me with a darker shade.

My arms are so warm, my uniform so soft.

Then someone shakes my arm. I look up through my hair. I see a dark shadowy figure peeking up at me. Fumikage Tokoyami's Dark Shadow.

"We're voting now." He whispers in a deep, raspy voice.

I lift my head and blink away sleep. Everything is still a blurry, tired, haze. Fuck everything…

I am handed a voting card and blink a few times. Who to pick?

I look around the room.

I could pick Seiko or Momo. Midoriya was also pretty cool. I can sense something leader-like in Midoriya. He set off good alarms in me. Like the ting of chimes in my mind.

 _Chimes... That morning sunrise…_

 _"When was the last time you saw the sun?"_

I write Midoriya's name in kanji on my sheet. Getting up, stretching all the while, I walk over to the box where people were putting papers and slide mine in.

I walk back and rest my chin on my arms in front of me, waiting for an answer.

* * *

 **Election Results**

 **Izuku Midoriya: 3**

 **Momo Yaoyorozu: 2**

I hear Bakugou yell from beside me, "WHO PICKED DEKU!"

I look, searching for Momo, and I can see her small prideful smile. She's kind and smart, and will definitely do fine.

* * *

I walk alone to lunch, or at least I stray behind Seiko and his new friends. Midoriya seems sweet, smart too. A cute type of awkward. Uraraka seems kind and definitely a wonderful influence. Iida seems smart and honorable. Teaches others to do the right thing.

Seiko's picked good friends. I smile at their backs.

 _They'll be able to watch over him when I can't. They'll protect him. They'll probably be more suited than I am._

 _I can only pray that he won't hate me in the end._

 _But I'll never stop protecting him from something he doesn't even know is after him._

 _All because of me._

I feel guilt twist in my stomach like a knife.

 _I really don't want him to hate me. But he probably will._

I lose my appetite.

* * *

I pick at my rice next to Seiko, who sits with Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida. I tune out of their idle conversation and tap at the rice. I'm not hungry anymore.

I hunch over my food before feeling a soft and warm hand touch my shoulder. _Seiko._

I let out a sigh.

 _I can at least cherish the last love we have to share._

Then a blaring alarm rings out, panging unbearably loud. I jump before putting my hands to my ears.

Too loud…

 ** _"WAKE UP!"_**

"Level Three breach, please evacuate immediately." The voice sounds monotone from the speakers.

Across the table, Iida asks a third year what's going on.

"Someone got into the school."

I see people begin to stand up and run to the doors. I walk across the lunchroom with the flow of students. Then I'm taken over by the current, people pushing and shoving. I try to get out but I'm too small. A push sends me into the wall, head slamming back.

"Hey! Move it" I try and call out, I need room, but my yell is lost in the clamor.

I can feel my breathing start to get faster and faster. "Hey!"

 _I need to get out, pleas-_

 _ **You're trapped.**_

"Please let me out!" But there are only bodies next to me. So many people. Please

Someone grabs me by the arm and I feel my heart lurch, ready to jump out of my chest.

 ** _No escape. I've got you._**

I'm pulled out of the fray and I sweep over my arms, ripping off the grip from my arm. I kneel, breathing heavy.

 _It's him. It's him. It's him._

 _Run! Fucking Run!_

 _No, No, Calm down, it's not him, he wouldn't get into UA. I'm safe. I'm safe. I'm safe._

 _Its gotta be a student or something. Say something._

"Thank you." I spit the words out quickly.

I look up, muscles ready to run and time ready to slow, only to find dual colored hair and eyes looking at me with a stoic gaze.

I stand up, brushing off my skirt and blazer, "Thanks," I manage once again in a semi-normal tone. I toss my hair over my shoulder and tuck it over my ear, trying to act casual.

A loud voice calls from the hallway and I crane my neck past the corner. Up, atop a large exit sign, I see Iida standing, his legs shaking.

"DON'T PANIC! IT IS ONLY THE MEDIA THAT GOT THROUGH THE BARRIER! WE ARE STUDENTS OF U.A; WE SHOULD LIVE UP TO THE TITLE. PLEASE GO BACK TO YOUR SEATS IN AN ORDERLY FASHION."

I smile up at him before taking a breath out. When I turn back to face Todoroki, he's already gone.

* * *

At class after lunch, Midoriya and Momo stand up front.

"Let's pick the other class officers, but first- Um, I think that Iida should take my place after all."

Iida gasps from the back of the room, confused yells coming from the class.

"But Midoriya was voted in."

"Well, he is class President. Couldn't he make that choice?"

"I guess that makes sense."

"I think he deserves my role because of the heroic thing he did at lunch."

"Okay, Iida, you can come up if you so desire," Aizawa interrupts.

Iida stands, his back straight as a streetlight.

He comes up to the front. "I will do my best to live up to this important role as Class President."

Cool. _I just want a dreamless sleep tonight_.

* * *

The next morning I slide out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

 _Thank the gods... No dreams._

Today we're supposed to do rescue training at some place called USJ.

I get ready, grabbing my bag and a quick apple, and walk out the door with Seiko.

We walk to the train station and sit, riding the train while I gnaw on my apple.

When we reach our stop, we slip out of the train, making our way through the bustling train station, filled with people walking, some even running, or sitting down with food. I follow behind Seiko as he walks up the stairs out of the station and finds the sidewalks towards U.A.

* * *

I sit through class, zoning out and half listen Aizawa talking about USJ.

When everyone gets out of their seats, I do the same, following in a daze to the locker rooms. I blink and focus on the world in front of me, the memories of the morning all escaping my mind in a blur.

I go to my locker, my head panging with a headache and vision stark and bright. I tug off my uniform and fold it neatly before placing it on the bench.

Pulling on my hero costume and gloves, my hands gripping the folded costume tightly. I roll my shoulders back and take a breath.

I blink quickly and take in a big breath, and my body settles

I put every part of my costume on, clicking on the cape and checking that I have everything with me.

Noticing the belt left in my locker, I go grab it. I snap it on and get ready to go.

* * *

The moment the bus starts moving, I take in a big breath and hope I won't get car sick with this rather sluggish feeling.

I sit, muscles tight, next to Seiko, one of the last people to board the bus. I look over his costume.

The base color of the suit is a shining silver, the highlighting in red. His knees and elbows are covered in a thick red padding and he wears tight-fitting golden gloves. the rest of the suit is silver, lengths of loose-fitting fabric covering his torso, arms, and legs. On the literal sides of his suit. Lightning bolts.

 _A lightning bolt._

I almost shake with anger. _I want to just rip those fucking parts right off._

 _Naive._

 _"And one this side, we have our powerful Champion! And she's as fast as lightning! Ready to rip her enemies apart"_

 _Never. I never did._

I leave him be and we both sit in silence while the bus booms with conversation.

"You look tense."

Dammit, he noticed. Well then, something seems seriously wrong, it definitely radiates off me and shows others. I put my mask on.

"Oh, nothing. I don't really want to do rescue. Not good at it." I lie seamlessly. He nods. _The bolts on his chest, right there._

 _Mocking me. Mocking us._

 _You were never there, Seiko. You don't know it all._

When the bus stops, it feels like my organs are going to fly right out my body with the lurch.

I walk off the bus, squirming and so uncomfortable. It sends a pang of fear through me, and for a moment, I'm back there again, waking up after a night in hell, legs aching. This never happens anymore. Still, even with my thoughts dwelling in the past, I haven't felt this in years.

 _Years…_

As a class, we walk into the building. It's like a large dome, and it consists of many areas around the center circle. It's almost like an amusement park. There's a zone that looks like a shipwreck, a sort of lake. Then there's an area with buildings practically collapsing. There are more areas, and it looks so put together. Definitely, like an amusement park. I can barely hold in my excitement.

I continue to scan the entire building from the perch that is the entrance. I squint to look into the distance all the way across the dome when there's a yell from behind me.

"It's the Space Hero Thirteen!" someone cheers and Thirteen begins to explain what we're doing. I've almost forgotten it's even rescuing we're doing.

 _I want to just ride down that waterslide._

"What's that?" I look over to see Kirishima staring into the center, "Is this like the entrance exam where the lesson has already started?"

I look at the center. _Villains._ A gasp escapes from my lips.

"Don't move," Aizawa speaks with a tone I haven't really heard from him before. Only confirms my thoughts. Aizawa pulls down his goggles.

"Those are villains," I say aloud, and I hear gasps around me.

I hear Midoriya speak from behind me, but all I can hear is blood, pump, pump, pumping in my ears.

 _Is he here?_

 _No, it doesn't feel like that. I would've felt it. His presence is like a weight on my shoulders. I'd notice if he came._

 _He'd be at the center of it all if he were here._

It feels like pre-brawl energy.

"The sensors aren't working, and they went to all this trouble. They have to have some sort of goal." Todoroki points out. _They always have some sort of shitty goals._

I can hear Midoriya's mumbling faintly, the class murmuring as well.

"Thirteen, try calling the school." Aizawa turns back to us, "Kaminari, try using your quirk."

 ** _Fight them, just like I taught._**

"You can't fight them all on your own!" Midoriya calls out.

 _I can't._

Aizawa turns back to the front, his voice clear and deep, "You can't be a hero with just one trick." He then starts running down the stairs.

 ** _No, you go into there now._**

 _No. I can't._

The group turns and starts to run through the doors again, but then someone moves in front of us.

"I won't let you. Nice to meet you, we are the League of Villains. It may be presumptuous of us, but we invited ourselves in, to the home of the heroes, U.A. high school, in order to have All Might, the Symbol of Peace, to take his last breath. I believe All Might should've been here. Has there been a change?" The cloud of mist looks down on us with glowing yellow eyes. "Well, that is neither here nor there." His voice dips menacingly. "This is the part I am to play." His voice is almost like velvet.

Reminds me of Akuma.

 _I have to protect them. Protect him._

Then two people are running right towards the man of mist. Bakugou and Kirishima. They yell at the mist, but blood is filling my ears, I can't hear.

 ** _Completely irrational. They ran into the fray without knowing his abilities, also disobeying superior orders. They could die; they have no idea what he is capable of._**

"My job is to scatter you and torture you to death."

 _Are you sure you can bring me to death? With torture? I could laugh. But Seiko wouldn't laugh. Neither would the rest of my classmates. I need to save them._

 _What to do? What to do?_

 ** _You're always protecting people, blah blah blah. Leave him behind. He was the one who held you back for years._**

Then his body, the mist, swirls around us in a huge dome.

 _I made that choice all on my own._

 ** _On your own? Do you really think I'd believe that for a second?_**

I run.

 ** _He hurt you._**

 _No. That was you._

I speed out of the orb, stumbling out of it, cutting off my quirk to preserve energy. I gasp, taking a big, full breath.

 ** _They died because of him._**

 _Stop talking._

I start to walk around the large black blob, staying by the orders and squinting to look inside, I can grab anyone close to the border.

I hear yells from the inside. It becomes smaller. Does he have a power like Thirteen? Can he make portals? Is he a portal?

 _I know this villain, I can recognize him, the memory is right there, at the tip of my tongue._

 ** _Seiko hurt you. He made you suffer. He killed them. Why protect him._**

 _No, you're wrong._

I turn around before scanning the building. Black openings are appearing over each area. Classmates fall out. Shit. He is a portal.

 _Who the hell is this guy!?_

 ** _He kept you there._**

 _Stop._

I look down into the central plaza. Down there, I see Aizawa's scarves whipping around, Aizawa taking out villains and jumping around constantly. Blood is screaming in my ears, I can't fucking breathe.

 ** _He's the one who kept you there. Just come back to me and let me make it all better. Escape it._**

 _No. Lying snake. Never._

 ** _Oh, this is because of Aki, isn't. Always listening to mommy's wishes, are you? There's no need. You have no reason to let them hold you back._**

 _Stop._

 ** _C'mon, stop letting them hold you back! They'd have no idea. After all, I mean, they are -_**

 _No! Stop! Stop doing this! You have no idea! You are so stupid based upon the fact that you don't know I hate you more than anything. I'd never come back to you_.

Turning back around, I can see the black portal quickly getting smaller and smaller.

I need to hide.

I activate my quirk and the world slows. I start to run. I find a wall on the sides of the walkway and run to hide behind it.

I sit down and deactivate my quirk.

 ** _Oh, really, do you hate me? Well then here's how it's going to go. Come and try and stop me, or protect him. Fight or protect. You are going to have to start making choices, little one. I'm coming and crawling closer, coming back to you whether you like it or not._**

 ** _And you're starting to love again._**

 ** _And your bond with Seiko will rot._**

 ** _Things have to change. Make the right choices, or it'll all fall down._**

 ** _They'll all be dead in ditches, and you'll finally come home to me._**

 ** _The change is coming, soon._**

 ** _You'll be in my arms again soon._**

I breathe out before looking past the corner of the wall. The Man of Mist has shrunk back to his size from before. He looks around and I whip back to the safe side of the wall, away from his vision. I take silent breaths for a moment. I then turn back slowly. His 'being' begins moving down the stairs, sliding back to the central plaza.

 ** _Know what you need to do._**

What do I do?

 ** _You need to let go of something, or the weight will snap your neck._**

The choices begin.

Go down and help Aizawa.

 ** _I don't want you to die._**

Speed around and help people out.

 ** _Prioritize what you're going to fight for._**

Leave the building and get help.

I stare ahead of me for a moment.

I need to…

 ** _Fight, fight for your life. Kill if you have to._**

 _Seiko! I need to find him!_

 _They could be after him._

 _I'm going to find him. I need to find him!_

I stand up, looking over the wall, seeing the coast was clear, and beginning to speed, right to the closest disaster zone.

 ** _You cannot protect them all from me._**

I pound my legs on the pavement, running, running, running to find Seiko, and save classmates on the way.

There's a moment of bliss within my mind. Silence.

Then.

Distantly...

I can hear his voice...

A-

A quiet question.

A whisper, quiet yet threatening, like a chilling breeze whistling through the trees.

I can almost feel air brush on my ear...an exhale...

.

..

...

 _ **"I wonder who'll die first?"**_

* * *

 **Sorry for such a long wait between chapters, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. (School has hit me like a bus) But anyways, thank you so much to all those who followed and favorited- you made my heart jump every email. So thank you for that. I'm going to try and post on Saturdays, and commit more to my schedule. I decided to post now because I felt like I shouldn't put it off for another week. (I would've posted this Sat. if it weren't for the shitty saving feature on this site that makes me lose lots of work.) But anyways a big delve into the Bold Scary Text guy, he'll certainly be fun to write more 'dialogue' with...**

 **Anyways, thanks so much for reading, and please share thoughts, feelings, and theories below, I'd love to hear them!**

* * *

Next time... Bellflower


	5. Bellflower: Hero

**Illusion**

 **USJ**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Bellflower; Meaning: Unwavering Love**

* * *

 _Running had become normal. Run, run, run, run, all I ever did, all I ever trained. Running more and more each day, day in, day out. I ran more and more to the point where my lungs could take anything. And my quirk already gave me an advantage. The muscles, after years of work, on my legs became thick and powerful, taking much stress._

 _My legs are powerhouses, my lungs strong enough to take any feat._

 _I always run in the same room. The little white room with cabinets on one wall, and my exercise equipment on the other. The cabinets had all the things I had ever needed; clothes, bandages, everything. The exercise equipment - at this point - is something I use every day. There's a treadmill, a bike, and a bar. The treadmill is marked and greying, most likely from how much I've used it. The bike is well used, although I only ever rode it when I was more tired than usual and had fallen off the treadmill. I use the bar when I train some of my other body parts. I do pull-ups, or hang upside down from the bar to work on my abs. Sometimes I would visit another room to work with weights._

 _My eyes flicker open as my door is banged on loudly, signaling the arrival of breakfast. I push the covers off my tired, aching legs, sitting up with weak abs._

 _Yesterday was a bar day._

 _I stand up and stretch out, taking in the same surroundings I fell asleep to; My twin, metal framed bed with a simple mattress and white sheets along with a thin tan blanket. Some of my blanket spills over onto the plain shitty carpeting and I toss it back up and onto my bed. The maids will straighten it out._

 _They always come when I'm gone and I'm not really bothered by the fact they've gone through all my stuff. I have nothing to hide anyways._

 _The rest of the room is pretty much nothing to look at, besides my small, quite simple, night-table._

 _And my desk. My desk - which is really just a coffee table so I can sit on the floor next to it - has all my math, reading, science, and geography books, ones I have to finish by certain times._

 _I've already done all my work, though._

 _Sometimes it gets pretty boring in here. All alone..._

 _But along with my school books, I also have a nice book to read. It's nice, but a bit boring. Maybe I can finish it soon to trade it out._

 _My desk is also where I eat, which just happens to be what I have to do right now._

 _I turn towards my door and see my tray of food, slipped under the door. On the plate is a pile of a few scrambled eggs, an apple, a sliced up, raw, bell pepper, and some ham and cheese between 2 slices of french bread. I smile lightly, as this is the breakfast I like._

 _In a place like this, you'd expect the breakfasts to be moldy bread and eggs a week past spoiled, but it's quite different._

 _There's no point in so much exercise if you're really only hurting yourself. He wants me the strongest protege, not six feet under from starvation._

 _Sometimes it's so much food I feel like I might end up throwing up._

 _But at this point, my body is used to eating a huge breakfast and then burning it all afterward._

 _I pick up my tray, knocking on the door once to signal the guards that I'm awake, before heading over to my coffee table._

 _I sit as if its just a normal morning, but all back at home. I'm pretty much transported back home, bright, yet soft, morning lights shimmering across the living and dining rooms, and I'm filled with the overwhelming feeling of home. I can smell the wonderful breakfasts we used to have._

 _But when I open my eyes I'm met with the dark, gloomy, room that I call home now._

 _It's sad._

 _I want light again._

 _The rest of my breakfast is eaten in silence, and I pretend Seiko is right next to me and Mom is right in front of me. I pretend that this is mom's food._

 _My food is finished quickly. Not a single scrap left behind._

 _I knock on the door again and it opens quickly, my two guards awaiting me. I leave my breakfast plates there. The maids pick them up._

 _Holding my arms out behind my back, my hands are cuffed together and I'm brought down the hall to my exercise room._

 _Taking a breath, I stretch and zone out until it's all over._

 _It hurts less if you think about anything but the wound._

 _It's been however long, and I've zoned through the past few hours I've been here. But something weird is happening. My trainer is talking to someone, and something is happening._

 _I have no idea what's going on._

 _Then I'm taken, hands cuffed together, down halls I don't know._

 _We're moving fast. In a rush. As if things need to happen instantly._

 _That means he wants to see me._

 _Fuck._

 _I try and study the halls to distract myself from my impending doom._

 _There are doors, made up of expensive mahogany. Sometimes steel. Just like my door._

 _We turn right, then left, then right again, and it all falls into a jumble because my heart is speeding up and I can't handle it and I don't want to see him I don't want to be reminde-_

 _Then we reach a door at the end of one of the seemingly millions of halls._

 _I'm turned by one of the guards, and the handcuffs are taken off me swiftly, and I straighten out my arms instantly, hands to my sides. There's a good chance that he's right behind this door._

 _I stand up straight and tall, and I stop my shaking._

 _He shouldn't have the satisfaction to see me scared._

 _Then another escort that pretty much appeared out of thin air is opening the door and I'm being pushed in._

 _I gain my footing quickly and easily, acting as if I was walking this fast, all down the halls on my own._

 _There he was. Slicked back brown hair and sunglasses hiding chocolate brown eyes. He wears them when he doesn't want to look at me._

 _"We're going to try some new training, Etso."_

 _I stand perfectly still and keep silent._

 _He tilts his head to a door on the side of his wall. "Go in there. Don't pull anything or there will be consequences." He says in the deep tone he has, a small threat in the seams of his words._

 _I walk, confident and poised towards the door, not daring to look over to him where he was most likely staring._

 _I put my hand on the shining gold doorknob and open it smoothly, stepping in without a second thought._

 _In the room, there is nothing besides a bed._

 _And a woman._

 _My fingers slide onto the doorknob and shut the door behind us._

 _The woman is only wearing a pair of skin-tight black shorts that seemed to shine in the overhead light, along with a black crop top, showing off her thin, slightly toned, stomach._

 _She had stark red hair and popping red lips, along with big green eyes. She smiles down to me sweetly, and at this point, after seeing so many fake smiles, it's obvious that it's a genuine smile._

 _But there's a hint of sadness. Why?_

 _"Hello Etso, sweetheart."_

 _I stand and stare at her still. My mother would call me that sometimes._

 _"I'm going to show you something that Mr. Illusionist's friend, Magnitus, suggested I teach you," she speaks softly and lightly, almost confused on how to react to me. "We're going to head through this door, sweetheart."_

 _She moves to the side and there's a door._

 _"But first, put this on."_

 _She hands me the same shorts she must be wearing and a crop top. I shiver._

 _I pull off my sweaty exercise clothes and leave them on the floor, trading them out for the tight shorts and shirt. My toes curl into the floor as I stare into the carpet. I want to disappear._

 _All the signals in my brain, everything, is absolutely screaming at me. Begging, screaming everything. Telling me that is this is horrible and I need to run, run, with my running speed maybe I can esca-_

 _"C'mon, let's go."_

 _She turns and puts her hand on my shoulder moving me to stand right next to her, a touch, light and motherly, right in front of the door. She then grabs my arm tight, like when we went to the carnival with Mom, so she wouldn't lose us in all the people._

 _"Welcome to the ThunderHall."_

* * *

My legs pound against the pavement.

I speed all the way down the stairs. They shouldn't have even seen me.

Next to me tall buildings grow high above me, all trying to simulate a city-scape.

I loop around one of the walls next to the stairs and deactivate my quirk, moving into a jog against a wall near the largest building. Then there's a large explosion from inside the building and I move my arms over my head to shield myself from a rain of glass. It has to be Bakugou.

Jogging around the building, I find the entrance, quietly opening the door and closing it behind me. There are most likely Villains here.

Tiptoeing across the room, I navigate around old scattered furniture. There's a set of stairs at the corner of the room.

I take the stairs two at a time until I make it up to the last stair. Nobody is standing in the area in front of the stairs, where I could be easily seen. I press against the wall that would be hidden to anyone in the room and look over the corner. There's nobody here. I walk up the final stair and cross the room, which seems like a replica of the first floor.

After six flights of stairs and rooms of scattered furniture, I finally find someone.

Stepping up to the second to last stair of the 8th floor, I find three men in the room.

One is going up the next set of stairs in large strides, and the other two are tapping their feet and staring after him.

I kneel down on the stairs and face forward again.

I exhale silently and move toward a couch placed down on the floor randomly. I lean against it and look over the side. The two men still stare towards the stairs, their backs facing me. I look at the furniture scattered around the room. There's a broken table on its side. One leg lays discarded on the floor next to it. Perfect.

Moving towards the table silently, I hope they won't turn around.

 _If they do, guess I can just improvise._

I make it to the table unseen and grab the wooden table leg. Looking over the side of the table, I notice they are rather close to me.

I've learned to silence my steps and breath by now. _They have no idea I'm even here._

Then I activate my quirk. Time begins to move slower and I stand up. I dart around the table and move to the front of the men. I swing my table leg at one of the men's jaws.

His eyes get wide before fluttering shut, all in slow motion.

The other man blinks in surprise and is about to move back, but I'm already moving, hitting him in the jaw as well.

Both men are on the ground, as I look around the room to see anything I could use to keep a hold of these guys after they wake up. There's a rope on the floor. I snatch the rope and tie the men together, looping the rope over and over, using my foot as leverage to tie a perfectly tight knot.

 _ **"If you ever need it, little one, tie up the heroes as tight as you can, do anything. It could save your life for when I'm not there."**_

I grasp my table leg a bit tighter and move to the stairs where the third man went. An explosion sounds and I can hear some people talking the next floor up. It must be Bakugou and whoever was transported with him.

 _Seiko, oh please let it be Seiko._

I walk up the stairs quickly and peek over the turn. The man, who looks like some type of lizard, is stalking what looks like Kirishima and Bakugou quietly.

This is my chance to run after the lizard-man.

 _Not Seiko..._

I charge, table leg at the ready. Kirishima and Bakugou look over and I slam the table leg into the lizard. The force of the hit sends the lizard into the wall and unconscious.

"Dang! Etso you're so manly! Were you downstairs?" Kirishima exclaims, holding up a hardened fist.

"I got out of it - The portal thing. I'm speeding around and helping anyone out." _Looking for Seiko._

I swing the table leg around in my hand.

"We were doing just fucking fine." Bakugou pitches in, and I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"Alright then. Two guys are tied up downstairs just so you know. Well, I'm gonna head to the next area, have fun and don't die."

I speed away, taking steps at a rapid rate; the look on Bakugou's face makes me think I'd have to deal with him more than villains if I stayed.

* * *

I speed to the landslide zone, where I see a massive wave of ice and crystals fly in the air. I squint and pass by, but Todoroki looks like he's doing fine, all of the villains frozen as he walks around.

 _Seiko is not there…_

Todoroki can handle himself, and his quirk is suitable for mass amounts of people.

I continue forward, up towards the mountain zone. I puff out some air and keep running. I look over to the center plaza, checking up on Aizawa.

Aizawa spins around the plaza, knocking over villain after villain. It looks like watching a recording, like the time that I watched a piece of myself fighting - and while I don't have the perfect form - Aizawa's moves still remind me of training.

But I trust him. I leave him to his fight. I trust orders.

 _I trust orders._

 _ **Then why do you never obey them?**_

 _I trust orders that come from those I trust._

I make it to the outskirts of the zone, where dirt and rocks scattered around, ones that create the large mountains. I follow a path between the hills at a hurried pace. I hide behind a large rock when I hear voices calling out.

I look over the edge of the rock to find a clearing. There is a multitude of villains surrounding the center, where I can see Jiro, Momo, and Kaminari.

The three of them frantically stand back to back.

Momo catches my glance, eyes locking to mine. I draw a finger to my mouth. I see a villain with a staff. I point to the weapon and emphasize with my hands. She looks away and nods to me.

I turn back, staring ahead of me. When I look at Momo again she's holding a staff my size.

I get ready for battle, table leg still in my hand.

I stand and run, my feet slamming into the ground with a powerful running start. I approach a villain from behind. I swing my table leg, as hard as I can, at the villains neck.

 ** _In just the right spot._**

It knocks him unconscious immediately.

All eyes turn to me.

Some villains charge.

A large man throws a sloppy right hook and I dodge instantly, swiftly moving to the side. I swing back to face forward, my leg sticking out as I slam my leg into his knee, sending him sprawling to the ground, and I hit him in the temple with my heel.

Another man charges me from my left. He looks as if he's activating his quirk, fingertips lighting on fire. He swipes, fire streaking the air and I duck. I smack him in the hand with the table leg and snap my knee up into his crotch.

I activate my quirk and speed over to Momo.

She hands me the staff.

A good thing that one of the weapons I know so well is so universal.

"Thanks," I say, feeling the smooth wood.

"No problem." Momo smiles, then her face contorts into fear and surprise. "Behind-!"

I jab the staff behind me and it hits home. "I'm gonna go, protect yourselves." I turn away.

The pack of villains stalks the four of us. "What are ya, a trained protege or some shit? They said you'd be fuckin' helpless."

I clear my throat. "You aren't wrong. I am pretty badass if I do say so myself." I brush some dust off my costume, acting like I could fight the entire world at once.

 ** _You're doing well. Being cocky will intimidate your opponent when they realize you have a bite to match your bark._**

"Prepare." I get in a battle stance. "To lose."

The villains run towards me. I swing the staff in a powerful stroke. It smacks a smaller villain hard in the stomach, force of the sudden stop traveling up my arms as I swing around to hit him again. A larger man charges at me and I swing right back around again and hit him in the back of the knees before hitting him, with enough force to make him fall to the ground.

I twist around, throwing punches and kicks at villain after villain.

"ETSO!" A large blanket erupts from Momo as Jiro calls towards me. I see Kaminari's skin buzz with electricity.

I activate my quirk and everything slows. I run as fast as I can, a spurt of pure speed, and I slide under the falling blanket and deactivate my quirk, vision slowing down and going back to normal. I hear an electric fizz slightly over the sound of blood pounding in my ears.

Momo and Jiro's voices are like murmurs from above the surface; as if I'm caught underwater.

I feel a hand press against my shoulder. "Hey Etso, let's go check out the center plaza.

 _It'll be easier to find him when you're in the middle._

"Okay."

* * *

 _Mom brushed her hand through my hair, soft skin and nails itching at my scalp. I curl into my blankets, writhing in pain._

 _"Your legs hurt."_

 _I nod._

 _"So growing pains." Mom runs a warm hand over my lower legs. "C'mere Seiko."_

 _I look up as Mom beckons to me from her kneeling state, holding her arms out._

 _I crawl over and she takes me by my shoulders. She stands up and I latch my arms around her neck and legs around her hips. I lay my head into her neck and sigh into her warmth._

 _She supports me well, rubbing my back as she opens the door to the bedroom Etso and I share._

 _"Growing pains are normal, babe, means your getting bigger." I keep my head down and listen idly._

 _"That also means your quirk will be coming soon." Wait WHAT!_

 _I lift my head up looking at her with wide eyes. Because there's no way._

 _"Yeah, and you'll be so strong, probably get a quirk like your dad's."_

 _"What about you, mamma?" I ask. I bet Mom's quirk is so cool. Just like Mom._

 _"Once again hun, I told you, it's complicated."_

 _I frown at Mom's tone. She's sad. "Why are you sad?"_

 _"Oh uh, nothing hun, I'm just hoping that your quirk won't be hindered by me."_

 _"What does hindered mean?"_

 _"It, it's hard to explain, hun, but it's like being slowed down."_

 _"Okay, Mamma."_

 _We make it down the stairs, heading to the main room._

 _"SEI-CHAN ARE YOU OKAY?!"_

 _"Etso! Stop yelling, Seiko is just fine. It's just growing pains, means his quirk is coming."_

 _Mom puts me down and I sit down into the soft carpet._

 _She then walks over to Etso and kneels in front of her, Etso's face lighting up with a bright, pretty smile as she bounces on her toes._

 _"Means it will be happening to you soon." She taps - 'boops' in Etso's terms - Etso's nose before retreating to the kitchen._

 _"Who wants tea or hot chocolate in celebration?"_

 _"ME!" Etso and I yell in unison, running into the kitchen together, growing pains long forgotten._

 _Mom smiles and pours water into the kettle._

 _"I'll have mint tea, honey. And what exactly are we celebrating?" I hear the door close and Etso and I snap our heads to the front door._

 _"HI DAD!"_

 _"Kids! Stop yelling. Hi Honey, right now we're celebrating growing pains," Mom smiles at Dad as he puts his bag down and jacket on the hanger._

 _"I'll have mint tea too, Mamma," Etso pitches in from beside me, childlike voice booming sweetly._

 _"I want hot chocolate!" I burst out. Hot chocolate is the best._

 _"Don't worry Seiko, you're not alone, I'm having hot chocolate too," Mom says as she opens the cupboard._

 _Soon the drinks are ready, Dad having to practically peel Etso and me from Mom's legs._

 _Mom clacks down the tray, 2 two teas for Etso and dad, and 2 two hot chocolates for Mom and me._

 _Upon Etso's request, we later play Menko, a card game that she always wins._

 _Mom and Dad play along happily, Mom and Dad dropping out for a while to make dinner._

 _I love Mom and Dad. No doubt about it._

 _A vase of bellflowers sits idly in the kitchen._

* * *

After Midoriya, Tsuyu, Mineta and I manage to stop the villains after us, we peek over some bushes to see the center plaza. I reach up and brush my hair out of my eyes, red grey strands growing long

Aizawa is flying through the air, facing villain after villain, using his scarves and a multitude of tactics, punching and kicking.

As Aizawa reaches the ground after grabbing a few villains from the air, the man with blue, mop-like hair and hands covering his body charges at our valiant teacher. The mans tall, but he slouches heavily. He's dressed in loose black clothes. The hands are pale.

Aizawa flings a scarf towards the man, to which he catches it. They run towards each other, the scarves still stiff, yet flowing, in the air. It appears they're speaking, but I can't figure out what they're saying over the sounds of falling water and battle throughout the whole area.

They clash, Aizawa elbowing the hand man in the stomach, while the hand man catches the elbow. They stay there for a moment, each shaking with force.

Our teacher is so strong.

Aizawa's hair falls down.

Aizawa punches the man and jumps back. You can see it on his arm, now. Skin crumbling. What the hell!?

The man says something else. Then the large bird-like thing is stepping up towards Aizawa, who's spinning around and knocking out villains.

It grabs Aizawa, blood spatters. It lets out a foul noise.

It smashes down its hands, crushing Aizawa's arms with sickening cracks.

 _The video played fuzzily on the tv. The girl curling in on herself. She spasms out and stretches in pure pain. I can't tell if her scream is gravelly or if it's just the recording. No... It's not the recording. It's real._

I rub at my temples. Who was that person in that recording?

It doesn't matter.

 _A soft, small hand reaches out to me. She's just outside, black hair swinging to the side, the same sad smile on her face. "I've got your dinner, Sei,"_

 _"Thanks, K-"_

The memory cuts off sharply. Usually, the memories fade away.

 _"Thanks, K-"_

My head is beginning to hurt, a knife slowly digging into my head. Who the _hell_ am I talking to?

 _"Thanks, Ka-"_

It takes all of my being not to scream. It hurts so fucking badly, a knife twisting, twisting, _twisting._

I look back into the battlefield. I have to pay attention

Oh, I wish I wasn't looking at the battlefield. Aizawa's too strong for this. He just took down so many people. There's no way.

The thing slams Aizawa's head down with a scream.

I close my eyes shut, briefly, in horror.

I reopen my eyes and the warp gate appears behind the blue-haired man, and they discuss. The screams are too hard to hear over.

 _Oh my god, there's blood everywhere._

"Let's damage the pride of the Symbol Of Peace."

Then the villain's running towards us. _Oh my_ god _I'm gonna die._

His hand reaches out towards Tsuyu. And he touches her face. All five fingers…

But nothing happens.

With an irritable sigh, the man stands straight "Tch." frustration glimmering in the only eye you could see between the fingers of the hand stuck on his face "Eraserhead."

The Nomu thing moves, moving Aizawa up before slamming him back down. What would Etso do?

Punch the bitch.

Channeling the warmth of my quirk up my arm, I punch, the wind blowing my hair back as the man falls to the ground.

"Shigaraki!"

The man, Shigaraki, stands up, rolling his shoulders. But then Midoriya is up in the air, yelling as pure sound from his quirk shakes my ears.

He punches, hard and fast, towards Shigaraki again.

The Nomu lifts Aizawa again. And smashes him right back down. The ground crumbles and blood spatters.

I see Izuku jumping up towards the Nomu, energy sparking.

Shigaraki reaches towards Tsuyu, who is stumbling away from Shigaraki's hands. Midoriya is going to be crushed. His punch did nothing.

And then I'm running, Nomu's hand is in the air, about to crush Midoriya.

I reach him, grabbing his arms over his UA gym shirt, and shove him forward. He stumbles back and falls.

For a moment, nothing happens. A moment of silence. I look to Midoriya, wondering if nothing is happening in his world too.

He looks completely terrified, eyes wide as he stares above me. Why is he so scared? What's above me?

I look up, tracing Midoriya's line of sight.

The Nomu. It stares at me with a wretched smile and beady eyes. But the hand that was about to crush Midoriya. It's still up, and ready to strike.

 _Oh._

It's hands, _with_ _talons_ , come down on me, sharp and fast, and I have barely enough time to put my hands over my neck and look back down.

And I'm on the ground, slamming down in a painful fall. I crush my eyes closed. Will the hand come down again?

 _Everything hurts, everything hurts, everything hurts, everything hurtshurts h urts._

I feel a brush of wind, a pounding force. Then my vision goes black and I slip away.

* * *

 **Next time,**

 **White Clover**


	6. White Clover: All About Seiko, Always

**Illusion**

 **USJ; Next, Sports Festival**

 **Chapter 6**

 **White Clover; Meaning: I promise...**

* * *

 _The room is cold, not cold enough for my breathing to puff in mist, but it still left an empty chill in my bones._

 _The door felt like it was shut hours ago, steel screeching as it swung closed, her last words a sickly sweet "Goodnight Etso~"_

 _I now sit alone in the middle of the floor._

 _The floor is rather shitty carpeting, nothing like the soft feeling I remember brushing my fingers through at home. This carpet was not like home at all. I can feel the hard and scratchy material underneath, the fibers left something to desire and were slightly itchy._

 _The walls are a rather dark shade of grey, and it only made the room feel darker. There were clear stains on the walls and the paint job left scratches and peeling paint on the edges. No windows…_

 _I settle into the familiar feeling of drab loneliness_

 _I sit and stare, my legs curling into one another as I sit up straight. The door seems all too fascinating._

 _I'm so tired._

 _I crawl over towards the bed, a simple metal frame and almost ratty twin mattress. There's a small blue blanket that one of the Bolt's brought. It feels so soft._

 _It brings up memories that are easy to repress._

 _Everything is too easy and too empty, and everything feels surreal. My body obeys before I can even think. My body is more desperate than my heart nowadays._

 _Curling into the blanket is easier than thinking, feeling, and then ending up crying._

 _I'd rather fall asleep with fake happiness and content than fall asleep with tears._

 _It's all happiness. Life is beautiful._

 _When was the last time I saw a sunset?_

 _Everything is bright and wonderful. There's nothing to cry about._

 _I wish I could see a flower again. Give the perfect petals to Seiko, to apologize for all of this._

 _Life is full of wonder, I have… her.. whats.. who…?_

 _Cherry blossoms are wonderful…_

 _No need to be sad._

 _I miss snow… the way the flakes would fall…_

 _No need to cry…._

 _No…_

 _There's no need_...

 _To cry…_

 _Life is spectacular..._

 _No crying._

 _..._

 _Too late._

 _My tears soak into the pillowcase as little dots anyways._

 _They're just raindrops… Happy and content little raindrops… You're on the front yard with Seiko…_

 _My chest is tightening, pushing a sob up my throat._

 _Mom is calling out to us from underneath the security of the porch, signalling our dinnertime._

 _It's best to stop denyin-_

 _No, no..._

 _It's okay, It's okay…_

 _Drip Drip…_

 _Just raindrops on a spring day._

* * *

By the time I reach the end, having circled around the entire arena, I'm sweating and out of breath. I don't have my temperature regulator since it's in the workshop after I found it gave away my position while I was trying to be stealthy.

Now, I've raced about half of our class to the entrance, where we all seem to be gathering.

I squint from my perch above the water zone. I stand all the way up at the top of the waterfall. The steel below me vibrates from the power of the running water. Below me, steel beams connect to hold the structure together, thick tubing running from below circulates water upwards, towards where I stand at the top of the structure. In front of me, water is launched out from the opening, almost white with pressure. It falls a good 50 or so meters down before fizzing white when it returns to the water pool.

In the middle of the pool, sleek white of the ship that was once there peeks over the water. Around the edges of the pool, water sloshes, hitting the edges in waves and splashing backward. It's serene, somehow, even though I just got up here to get a good view to see who else needs help. It's almost tempting to sit down right at the edge of the metal opening of the waterfall and hold my legs out and let them get splashed. But sadly, the water flow is too strong, and would probably whip me forwards and launch me into the air, or rip my legs off.

Something tempts me to jump off from the edge and dive. But the idea is also terrifying. I have no idea how deep the pool is.

But I guess that's apart of the thrill.

 _Brings me back to silk training, and all the times they trained us to do stuff that wasn't exactly safe._

 _Like hoping our legs were holding the silks tight enough as we fell from the ceiling, all the way to having our faces inches from the floor._

I then hear a slamming sound come from the entrance of the place, the sound of water making it very faint, and turn and squint.

All Might, dressed in his striking costume, bursts through the door and yells "I AM HERE!"

I smile from my perch. I should go down, things are about to end for these villains.

With All Might here, and me being so high, I wish I could stay here forever, with this feeling of serenity, and even though villains are just right below me, I feel safe, none of them can climb up, none of them can get me.

But there has to be some sort of injuries.

I look behind me, the stairs I came up on a good option. But some part of me wants to jump. I'm all sweaty, burning up. And the water is so enticing. I can almost imagine how cold the water is.

But from here, it's hard to see what's going on. And I still haven't found Seiko.

 _I need to find him I need to find him I need to find him I need to find him._

Damn mist guy. He's giving me a bad view _and_ deja-vu.

Then, looking over past the stairs I see a long water slide that leads all the way down. I thought it was tubing?

I go down one flight of stairs and find that there was another route, leading the way to the slide. I was so hot and disoriented I didn't even notice the pathway.

Taking the route leading to the slide, I can feel a bit of excitement bloom in my chest. The slide gushes water from 2 small openings, and I wearily put my gloved hands over them. Water splashes through my fingers harmlessly, the water flows not strong enough to hurt me. I sigh, stepping into the little cove like shape and sitting down. I grab the bar above me and pull myself forward through the coldish water.

I lay back and rush through the water, taking in a breath through my nose. I don't remember the last time I've been on a water slide.

When my eyelids turn peach, I open my eyes to light peeking out from looks like is going to be the end.

I put my hands to my nose when I see the water pool at the edge of the slide. Soon I'm flung off the edge and falling into the water. I take a deep breath and go underwater. I kick my legs, the hot and gross feeling of sweat subsiding.

I reach the top of the water and breathe freely, and survey the area. My hair hangs heavily behind me and I brush the loose strands out of my face. I practically pull oxygen into my lungs, completely exhausted.

 _I'm glad he's not here. I would've felt his presence immediately. But nothing..._

I paddle toward the shore.

* * *

I walk, wringing out my hair. I feel ready to collapse from exhaustion, my head aching and light.

My eyes flick towards the ceiling when there's a loud crash, and my eyes hone in on a bunch of smoke, where All Might must've been fighting that terrifying thing.

I sigh and start heading up the stairs, bullets from Snipe firing from the top.

My head pounds with every step and I just want to go to bed.

 ** _You've reached your limit: work harder._**

 _Shut the hell up. Leave me be._

"The fuck you sayin' to me." I'm interrupted from my thoughts to see Bakugou, looking at me angrily over his shoulder. I must've talked out loud. I'm so tired I can't even keep my inner thoughts, well, inner.

"Oh!" a cheerful voice shouts, "There's Etso!" My attention is turned to Kirishima next to him, to which he frowns and his tone dims, "Etso! Seiko was hurt!"

What?

 _What?_

 ** _It was inevitable._**

My head screams with the pounding of blood and footsteps as I race up the rest of the stairs.

By the time I reach the top, almost tripping up the last step, I can barely keep my eyes open, searching for Seiko.

My head pounds.

"Etso!" I hear a voice.

Exhaustion is everywhere, the air thickening.

"Seiko's here!"

My vision is blurry. Tears? Exhaustion? _I'm so tired._

"We need some cloth!" a voice shouts "Bandages!"

Why is my mind so _fuzzy?_

"We need to stop the bleeding!" More shouting "We need Recovery Girl!"

Why is everything so _light?_

"Do we have a pulse?!" I still can't tell who's talking

My head. It hurts. Everything _hurts. I'm sorry mom, dad, pa._

 _They don't even know if he has a **pulse**._

 _Oh my god._

"Etso!"

Did I hit something? What happened? I open my eyes and find the ground, the world sideways, people's feet scurrying around.

I feel hands on me, my arms and waist. Strong fingers.

 _Nobody I know. I'd recognize hands of anyone too dangerous. They're too small and strong. Seiko's?_

"Seiko?" I murmur.

 _No, his hands are softer, only feather touches, no matter how strong his fingers are always so light as if no matter what he's touching he believes it to be fragile._

"Nah," the voice sounds muffled as if my entire existence is surrounded by a blur. "It's me." I open my eyes to a sharp smile, one that doesn't reach his eyes, and spiking red hair of Kirishima. I look him over, my eyes lazily moving up and down. Oh _god_ , I forgot he's shirtless in his costume. Why! He must be so cold!

 _Not the time!_

I ignore his costume and try and focus on something else.

Damn, I'm out of it.

"Out speed yourself?" He looks me over, " Can you stand?" No.

I shake my head. "'M gonna pass out."

"Okay then."

"Damn Gray Hairs."

Someone slips their arms under my knees and at the small of my back. They're warm. But my legs are cold. It feels heavenly...

"Todoroki got ya," he smiles "He'll take you to one of the stretchers."

I nod, my head rolling into a warm body

 _Seiko. Oh my god, Seiko. How the fuck could I **forget**?_

But I'm slipping, my vision darkening.

"Could ya keep me awake?" Seiko, _Seiko, Seiko._

"Seiko will be fine," He says, "You don't need to be awake." His baritone voice says bluntly.

 _Yes, I do. I have to be there._

There's a moment of silence as Todoroki walks, but I can't really feel the steps.

 _Momma said I have to be there I can't let hi-_

"I thought you'd be lighter."

I almost laugh. I'm all muscle.

"Is that an insult?" I manage to mumble out. _Can I get some fucking medicine, my head is fucking pounding._

"No. You're just short, so I'd thought you'd be lighter."

"'M all muscle" I murmur.

"Alright"

I want to see Seiko, and when I open my eyes, I find two groups of people. I find Aizawa looking in bad shape on the ground, his face bleeding and his nose probably broken. Then I'm cringing and the air's leaving my lungs because this can't be happening. Aizawa is my first teacher since… since I was very young. I can't believe this. I need to help I've had proper medical training I can help. He still looks alive, with is a relief.

Then in the second group, I see a considerably high amount of cloth with blood on it discarded behind the people.

 _Who's there!_

I see a patch of familiar red hair. With blood mixed in.

Seiko! _Oh my god oh my god oh my god._

 ** _You failed. You failure. Your mother trusted you and you fucking failed. So selfish._**

My muscles tightening, I use all my strength, pushing.

I need to help.

I need to be there.

 _He's my little brother..._

Then I twist, with all my might, and I'm falling, surprising Todoroki enough to fall out of his grasp.

 _Seiko I'm coming, Sei I'm coming to save you._

Would he even want you to save him?

Then, the ground meets me as I fall, my back slamming into the ground with a burst of pain as air is knocked straight out of my lungs.

Then my head slams into the floor, sending my vision into stark blackness.

 _Seiko… please...Sei..._

* * *

I awake with a gasp. Every bone in my body is exhausted and I wish I could go back to sleep immediately.

All memories from my dream slip away and I blow a puff of air from my nose. I drink in my surroundings. I'm laying in the familiar mattress of a hospital bed, the sheets thin and scratchy. A pillow is below me, flat and not severely comfortable. There's the sound of a heart monitor, but all I feel is the needle in my arm, most likely from an IV.

"You had a nightmare."

I turn, my eyes darting next to me. _Seiko_.

"We're at school."

"Seiko!" I rip out the IV and run up to his bed, my fingers grasping at the plastic siding of his bed. He wears a hospital gown, bandages on some small cuts on his arms. His eye bags are at the worst I've ever seen, a dark purple.

"Recovery Girl did a lot of healing," He says, turning over with a smile "But I'm done with sleeping. They've had you under for a while too. They didn't want you waking up for a while"

I stand, shell-shocked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shout.

He almost died. I don't think I could live through life knowing he'd died.

"What?" His voice asks, confused.

"Are you fucking insane! You almost _died_!" _It would've killed me._

"I was-" His voice stumbles, sputtering out in surprise, "I saved Midoriya!" He yells back at me.

"What were you thinking?! You could've called to me! You know I will always come! You know if you ever need it I'm ther-"

"I DON'T NEED YOU!" I freeze at the words.

"I CAN FIGHT ETSO! I'M NOT WEAK! I'M ANYTHING BUT WEAK! I WAS BEING A HERO!" I can't. Seiko, please...

 _'Protect him, Etso, I love and trust in you'_

"YOU'RE NOT BEING FAIR! I CAN BE A HERO TOO! YOU ALWAYS STEAL IT! YOU NEVER LET ME BE STRONG!" he screams, sitting up as much as he can, hands balling on the sheets.

"Bu-t" My voice wavers "You can't do that!" _You can't get hurt. I'm supposed to take the pain._

"WHAT-" he freezes, looking at me expectantly, completely furious. "WHAT?! TELL ME ETSO! WHAT CAN I NOT DO?! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY STRONG ONE!"

"You can't die," I mumble out, "Not with how much-" _How much I love you. How much I have taken already. We both can't be hurt. I need to be in shreds while you don't have a single scratch. The painful reality._

"HOW MUCH YOU'VE DONE FOR ME?! YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING! I WOULD BE FINE WITHOUT YOU AND IT WILL ALWAYS BE THAT WAY! I HAVE STRENGTH TOO!"

That's not what I meant, but...

 _I've done so much. So, so much. Seiko, I've given it all for you. My only ambition. There's so, so much you don't know, that you've somehow forgotten._

"YOU! STOP FUCKING PROTECTING ME! I WANNA **LIVE** TOO!" I choke. My eyes burn.

That's the whole fucking point, Seiko. To let you live, in peace. While I live in pieces.

And I'm stumbling away. My legs _so weak._

 _It's hate. It's come and I'm not ready. It's crossed the line but he has no idea. He has no idea that this is the worst time this could happen. He needs to trust me more than ever now. With these villains fucking around, infiltrating UA, they're gonna come._

And they'll be after us.

 _After him._

 _To bring me_.

 _And Seiko, oh Seiko. Everything is so fucked. If they weren't after us everything would be so easy. I would just let him be happy and let me go. But it doesn't work that way._

 _Oh my god._

 _It's not even a matter of 'if' anymore. It's when._

 _I don't wanna go back. No, NO, I can't!_

 _But Seiko, it's all him, it's all about him._

 _But what about me. I don't want to go back. But Seiko…_

 _Mom..._

I open the door out of the UA infirmary and slam it behind me. I stumble into the bathroom in front of me, across the hall. My tears flow freely.

 _Oh my god._

I open a stall and rush in, sitting and sliding down the wall. Locking the door, sobs are bubbling out of my throat

"Mom..." my voice wavers, "Mom, I'm so sorry, so, so sorry. He- He hates me now. He won't let me save him anymore and they're gonna come and their gonna use him or kill him. I- I can't."

I let the tear fall and I shake, shake, shake.

 _We are so absolutely fucked._

* * *

I step out of the bathroom, one last wipe at my face, and look around. I hone in on my backpack, which is sitting by the door. I kneel down and open it up, finding my phone dropped in over my stuff, meaning someone took it from my locker and put it here for me.

I click it on and find a numerous amount of texts on it.

I open the texting app and see Celeste at the top.

 _ **Celeste:** I gave your friends your phone number, they were here visiting you two._

If Sei isn't awake, don't worry, he'll be okay. I'll pick you up when you text me.

I roll my shoulders before typing. She responds almost instantly, saying she'll be there in a half hour. She also asks if Recovery Girl has seen me. I lie.

 _ **Me:** Yes_

I cannot go back in there.

"Well look who it is." I look up fast before seeing Recovery Girl herself, standing and looking at me.

"I- Uh, I'm just looking at my phone, do you need to do some check up or something, I dunno but-" she stops me with a hit to the side from her cane.

She seems to get a good look in my eyes, and I panic. She knows I was crying.

"It seems that you are doing just fine." She pauses, stepping closer towards her office, "I'm sure you'd know if anything is wrong?"

"Everything feels fine…"

"Don't worry, we'll try our very hardest to keep you safe. You'll never go back to that terrible place."

 _It won't be enough. He will come._

Act reassured.

"Thank you"

"Go home, girl."

After sitting by the door for 20 or so minutes, I get a text.

 _ **Celeste** : I'm here._

I pick up my bag and turn off my phone, slipping it into the side pocket.

I walk weakly through the halls, light and silent on my steps.

I feel like I'm gonna throw up or something. My hands shake and I grasp tightly on my backpack straps. My nose burns and I just want to cry again. At least when I go home Seiko won't be there.

I push a door open, leading outside, and head towards the school gates. I slip out, the gates sensing my student ID in my bag.

When I reach the car Celeste waves through the car window, smiling, brown hair tied back into her usual ponytail.

I wave slightly back to her. I have no reason to be mean to her. If anything I should me on my knees in front of her, thanking her for everything. She was the only one who would take us, the only name on the list. (Her wife was on there too, but it was submitted as Celeste's name too.)

Still, Celeste feels more like an older sister.

I open the car door.

"Hi Et!" She notices the abnormal red dusting of my cheeks and face. Her voice goes softer "How are you feeling."

"Fine." It feels so difficult to say fucking one word. My throats closed.

I lean my head against the cool window and stare into the trees and cherry blossoms. Celeste drives silently, music playing lightly through the speakers.

I wish my mind would wander. But it doesn't. It replays the argument over and over and over.

By the time we're home, I want to die, my thoughts suffocating me, the tension between Celeste and me is practically visible.

We each slip out the car and open the door to the house.

We each pull off our shoes "Akane is working late tonight- so it's just you and me." Thank god, "You hungry?"

"No. I'm just gonna go to my room." I step up each stair carefully, feeling Celeste's gaze digging holes into my back. It makes me shudder.

I open my door, revealing my bedroom, as normal as can be. I drop my bag by the door and sit down on my bed. I find myself staring at the wall.

 _Can I fix this? Can I really fix it?_

There has to be a way.

But the only way is to stop protecting him. Stop stepping in.

Can I really do that?

I love him. And it's so fucking agonizing. Seeing his face puffy with tears and anger. All red.

 _But I also have to protect him. That's the highest priority, not me, not my heart, not anyone else._

And I wish it wasn't that way. _Cause I'm so fucking selfish._

 _But I can't. No fucking way can I just fucking give up on him._

 _I hate this._

I storm out of my own thoughts, swinging open my closet and pulling out a flannel shirt and some leggings.

I practically tear my clothes off and pull on the leggings and pull on the flannel, looking down to button it.

But my hands are shaking, and my fingers aren't working and I can't put the button in the little fucking slit. It isn't that fucking hard!

You useless fucker. You can't even button up your fucking shirt.

"FUCKING FUCK!" I slam my hands onto the wall and kick it. "Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck!" I slam my hands into the wall over and over and over.

 _Everything is so fucked. Everything sucks._

Then the door clicks open. Celeste.

"Hey, it's okay." I hear the door close behind her, her hands slipping over my arms into a hug.

She rugs circles into my back.

You know what. Who fucking cares. I trust Celeste.

And I let my frustrations out as tears into her shoulder.

I almost expect her to let go and walk away, but instead, she rocks me in her arms, mumbling reassurance.

It's so refreshing. She cares.

Its unreal.

We stay like that for a minute, and I'm lost in a daze.

"What were you having trouble with?" She says softly, no judgment.

I step back and show her the unbuttoned shirt.

She gets to buttoning silently.

"Do you want to come downstairs with me? I can make you something to eat or drink…"

I just shrug. But I guess that would be ok right now. Now that there's nothing, no anger, everything's just turned numb.

It would help me sleep. Nightmares are usually terrible after any type of incident.

She brings me downstairs and makes some mint tea. We turn off the lights and curl up, letting a movie play. Celeste watches quietly, not moving, but her eyes follow the screen. I just try to sleep, laying against Celeste and her warmth.

 _Celeste; just another person I'm in debt to._

I push the thought away and drift asleep. No nightmares. They'll come soon anyway. I guess it's one night in peace.

* * *

When I wake up, it's the normal time for school. But it's Sunday.

I slide into bed, staring into the beams of light that peek through the windows, phone playing music lightly.

Through warm covers my phone buzzes, texts from my classmates.

I don't answer.

My gaze lingers to the small plant perched on my windowsill. The eglantine rose I bought. With Seiko.

Then all the sudden there's the sound of a door opening, rummaging and footsteps.

Seiko.

After a minute of laying tensely, I can hear the sound of the wall bumping, and I feel a slight jolt. Whenever he falls into bed he bumps it into the wall. Right into the wall by my bed. I almost flinch.

I curl further into my blankets.

He's less than 2 meters from me. _Yet he feels millions of miles away._

* * *

 **Oh wow, its been 2 months hasn't it. I'm so sorry! It's a new year and this time I really plan to catch up and post more! Thank you so much for all the follows and favorites along with reviews, it's so nice to see that people are enjoying this. I can't wait to get into this more and more because I have so much more planned. Please, leave any reviews and tell me what you think because I really would love to hear it! Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	7. Dahila: A Normal School Event?

**Illusion**

 **Sports Festival**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Dahlia; Meaning: Elegance and Dignity**

* * *

 _I'm brought in, as usual. 30 minutes left until my turn. The crowd is probably waiting. They know me by now._

 _I scan the room and it's the same as always._

 _The dirty grey, dented lockers line 3 walls, where each of our gear is stored. We get more gear the more we win._

 _There are the usual brown benches lining the open room, where other kids sit. There's blood smeared on the seats. I never like sitting in them._

 _I make my way to my normal corner, opening my locker and getting out my shining leather pants. They must've been cleaned. Or replaced after last week's mayhem._

 _I pull off my exercise shorts and pull the new shorts on. I always hated these shorts, but they 'suit my image'._

 _Bullshit._

 _Pulling off my stained white tank top I toss it over to my shorts._

 _I grab my new shirt, a white tank top from the locker and put it on, tucking it under the shorts._

 _They'll give me the rest of my armor as I'm about to go out._

 _Dressed fully, I make my way over to the, frankly quite average bathroom. They probably don't want kids getting sick. Grabbing a handful of paper napkins, I flick the metal handle up and watch as water rushes out of the tap with a whir. I find that people like to wipe the blood off themselves._

 _"Here are your painkillers." One of the huge guards steps up to me, giving me a bag with a small pill in it. Akuma may be able to heal things, but the pain still lingers and gets exponentially more intense._

 _As his 'favorite' I find myself as some sort of fucked up poster child for the kids here._

 _I tuck the plastic bag into the waistband of my pants._

 _And I find it a good idea to plant seeds of kindness in Kurogiri's toys._

 _These poor kids deserve more. Every single one of them here._

 _I slip into the room next door to where the Experiments stay in their cages. The guards let me pass._

 _He has given me some sort of special clearance around this place._

 _Cages line the room, all a certain distance away from each other. Probably so the bitch, Kurogiri, can walk without getting shredded by these kids. They're kept in the dark, the only light coming from the doorway. Some shrink away from it, others are drawn towards it, like a moth, reaching out for it._

 _Or for me._

 _"Hey, it's me," I can hear sighs and cages creaking, some kids are still sane enough to clearly recognize me, and the others relax at the fact Kurogiri isn't here. 'Frenzy', that's what he calls it when the kids are in so much bloodlust, they no longer think like a human. Some of them seem to be in it permanently, clawing at her through the bars of their cage._

 _I kneel and grab the flashlight by the door._

 _Turning on the light, I try not to point at them each individually, sometimes it hurts their eyes or scares them._

 _I toss paper after paper to each cage, making sure to notice if they'd actually use it or not._

 _Some kids don't really know what to do, but some get some happiness out of wiping themselves off. Others...prefer to lick the blood off themselves… or whatever may be on them…_

 _Still, it's the least I can do._

 _I make it to some of my favorite friends in the right corner of the room. Over here, this group, which I've heard is called the 300's, aren't as mad as others_

 _"Hey, Spidey, it's me."_

 _I slowly move the flashlight up and towards him so that I don't scare him._

 _"Hi…" His voice is weak and small, and it's sad that it's normal._

 _"Here's a paper towel." I whisper back to him, handing him my last paper towel._

 _I can see his face now, red eyes cloudy and almost guarded. His hair is brown and messy, and a bit longer than it was last time I saw him. It is still long, though._

 _I hold out the paper to him, and then he grabs it, pinching it between spider legs. I almost jump back in shock, but it's best to act calm in here. I put the flashlight down so that it sits on the floor and faces him, the light shines on the floor and sends long sharp shadows stretching towards the walls. These...these legs...they're new._

 _"How are you feeling?" I look at the shadows of the new limbs. "Do they hurt?"_

 _"Yeah," he sniffles, "they burn, and my bones are trying to claw out of my skin." I can hear him shudder, his voice wavering and cage creaking slightly as me moves.._

 _"Hey, it's okay." I think of the pill in the bag on my waist. "I've got something for you, it's a little pill that will help with the pain. All you have to do is swallow it."_

 _There's silence, but I hear rustling in the cage._

 _"Do you want me to open up the cage for you, I've got another bobby pin?" I ask him. "I can let your sister out for a little bit too."_

 _"Yeah." he says weakly. I swear he's the sweetest thing._

 _I move to the front of his cage and pull the bobby pin out of my hair, sticking the end into the lock and moving it around a bit._

 _There's a few clangs of metal before a there's a click, and the door unlocks._

 _"I'm gonna go unlock your sister, ok?" I tell him, grabbing my flashlight and walking across the hall and down, to reach my little Butterfly._

 _"Hey Butterfly, hun, I just unlocked your brother, do you want me to get you out too?" I set the light down on the floor and I see her fingers reaching for it. "Wanna see me?" I ask, picking up the light and shine it up at my face so she can see me._

 _She moves towards the front of her cage and sticks her fingers through, reaching towards me once again. "Hi," she says in a soft voice, "Can I come out?"_

 _"Yeah sweety," I say, putting down my flashlight again and messing with my bobby pin and slipping it in the lock, "Make sure you get your fingers out of the holes, so that you don't get them caught." I see her fingers disappear into darkness as she shuffles around her cage._

 _"Got it." the cage door swings open and I feel her figure hug me tightly, "Hey sweetheart."_

 _I put my arms around her and hug her to softly, running my fingers up and down her back. I brush her hair back a bit and untangle a few knots lightly._

 _I separate from her and her sweet ruby eyes, like Seiko's, stare at me with love and curiosity._

 _"I'm gonna go grab your brother," I murmur._

 _I get up and walk towards Spidey's cage, and he's still barely getting out of his cage. I kneel down to look at him. "C'mere," I say, moving a bit closer to slip my hands under his armpits. "Do you want me to carry you?" He only whimpers and puts his head into the crook of my neck, latching onto my hip with his arms and legs._

 _"I know it hurts," I tell him softly, just like mom used to do, and I run my fingers through his hair. I feel his spider legs slide around my torso to grasp onto me fully, which would normally be very unsettling, it feels sweet coming from this little one._

 _Walking back over to Butterfly, I kneel down and sit, just like from school, and pat on my leg, Moth sits down on my right knee and Spidey slides down to sit on my left._

 _I pull the bag of pills off my waistband and open it, grabbing out the small pill._

 _"Here Spidey, sweety, lean back so you can swallow this." I put my left hand behind his head and use the other to drop the pill in his mouth. I rub his back as he swallows the pill and sits back up, and leans against me. I give him a kiss on the forehead._

 _"Me too!" I hear Moth whisper shout from my other side and I let out a small chuckle, giving her a kiss on the forehead as well._

 _They both lean into me and I sway, humming a tune that I remember from the ThunderHall._

 _"Etso?" I hear Moth ask as she looks up at me, pitching in after being quiet for a while. "When was the last time you saw the sun?" I hope the dark hides my shocked expression. I don't want to tell her._

 _It'll scare her._

 _"I don't know exactly, but it's been a while." I reply softly as I brush her hair with my fingers. "But I know we will all see it soon"_

 _I'm such a liar. I know exactly how long it's been. One thousand nine hundred eighty three days. 5 years and 68 days. I remember the last real light too. The exact moment my eyes fluttered closed before I woke up here. The grass and flowers swaying in the mulch, the wind blowing breezily, as if nothing wrong was happening._

 _I muffled shouts of my mother and father. The sobs of Seiko and I. The sound of our neighbors wind chimes. All fading away as the sun rises._

 _I hug them closer to me._

 _I'm gonna have to leave to fight soon, but I can cherish this now._

 _I know I will always look for these little ones, and maybe someday I'll get the chance to set them free. I hope so much._

* * *

After a weekend of solitude, it's scarily easy to ignore Seiko. He seems to feel the same way anyways.

The train bustles with life, men and women in business attire - suits, skirts, long dresses - move in and out of trains or are sitting at benches, some carry briefcases. Some students walk around too, uniforms either crisp or baggy, school bags hanging over shoulders or grasped in hands. There are a few who look as if they've yet to put on more to their uniforms, a similar style of long pants and button up shirts that makes the outfit look boring and incomplete. Some sit, chatting or by themselves on their phones, some rush in and out of trains.

There's traffic everywhere, people coming from the entrances up and down, leading to booths to buy tickets or for any other reason. The movement of the crowd also brings people to stand by the wall and look at the maps to find their way. Another stream of people leads to the food courts, where people pick up various snacks. I could go for mochi, but I've just had breakfast anyway.

Breakfast was difficult, to add, as Seiko and I sit right across from each other, and it was hell keeping my head down the whole time.

I shudder at the thought.

 _Celeste must have been so confused._

I feel a rather rough brush against my arm and Seiko is off towards the trains, signalling our departure. But some part of me feels he's just trying to run away.

I look up at him from behind, hoping he would turn around and look in my eyes.

I'm sorry, Sei.

He keeps walking, and I'm stuck looking at gray and red hair

We get on the train and find a spot standing in a corner between the seats and doors. Seiko settles into the corner and I stand in front of him.

This feeling all to familiar, standing silently by a tall figure, staring straight forward.

 _Don't look. Don't think. Don't move. Don't feel._

Yeah, that fucking mantra.

I tend to disobey the second rule a lot.

The rest were easy.

My mind buzzes, a constant thought, and some part of me screams to say something.

 _The damage has already been done. He hates you now and there's no fixing it._

 _Right?_

 ** _Correct._**

 _Right._

The train ride is silent.

* * *

I sit down and take in the class' chatter, about 'the news'.

Kirishima, on my right, turns to Kaminari on his right and Jiro behind them. "Did you see the news."

"Yeah, but man," Kaminari sighs and leans back in his chair, "All the channels made a big deal out of it."

"I was surprised," Kirishima responds.

"Can you blame them?" Jiro pitches in, twisting her earphone jacks in her fingers. "The hero course that keeps pumping out heroes was attacked."

"Who knows what would've happened if the teachers hadn't come when they did." Sero says, leaning forward in his desk.

"Stop that, Sero! Just thinking about it makes me wet myself!" Mineta shouts from his seat, tears in his eyes.

"Shut up, scum!" Bakugou screams from his seat.

I can't help but scoff, but it seems everyone's attention is on me now.

 _Maybe if I talked before nobody would bother me now._

"Akaria was pretty epic," Kirishima looks at me from his neighboring seat. "She was so badass!"

"Just call me Etso - makes it easier with Seiko"

"Oh, alright!" Kirishima says, any weariness taken over by cheer.

"And what I did at USJ was nothing." _All the guys at USJ were lackeys, low ranks, except for the big guys that I've seen before._

 _I've seen worse._

"Nothing!" Kaminari practically screams from his seat, "You took out SO many villains! You were hopping around and taking them out one after another" Kaminari moves his arms about, making motions of punching and swiping.

"So honorable!" Kirishima adds, putting his hand to his heart.

I see Seiko shrink in his seat at the end of the row.

"And man! All Might was so cool too." Ochako bounces in her seat

Then Iida comes running into the classroom.

"Everyone! Morning homeroom is about to start!" He holds his arms out wide, "Stop talking and take your seats!"

"We're already in our seats." The line breaks the silence, "You're the only one that's not."

Iida runs to his seat and practically withers, shaking. "Shoot!"

"Don't worry about it," Ochako offers from his side.

Mina leans onto the side of her chair towards Tsuyu, who catches her when her chair almost falls over, "Tsuyu, who is going to be teaching homeroom today?"

"Well, Aizawa-sensei is supposed to be in the hospital recovering from his injuries," Tsuyu says.

The door slides open.

"Morning." And there he is, Aizawa himself, standing in the doorway, covered in bandages.

"Aizawa-sensei! You're back too soon!" A lot of students scream, and I almost cover my ears.

But seriously, there's a lot of bandages. He's like a fucking mummy. His arms are thick with the white cloth and held close to his body.

 _That must be hell to change out of. I wonder how long those took to put on?_

"You're too much of a pro!" Kaminari says, almost horrified.

Iida's hand shoots up, "So you're alright, Mr. Aizawa."

"Can you really call that alright?" Ochako asks, voice almost wavering as Aizawa limps towards the center of the room.

"My well being doesn't matter," he states bluntly, moving behind the podium. "More importantly, the fight is not yet over."

The words practically stab me in the heart.

 _Very, very correct, but I wonder if he knows to what extent? Does he know about me?_

 _Probably._

I can hear murmurs around the class, a faint echo of 'fight' from Bakugou next to me.

I see Aizawa peek through the bandages on his face.

"The UA sports festival is drawing near."

"That's a super-normal school event!" my classmates yell.

I feel out of place; I never really went to anything like that. 'Normal school event.'

"The sports festival!" Kirishima roars. I really want to cover my ears. "That's so normal!"

"Wait, Wait," Kaminari pushes his hand into Kirishima's face.

"Is it okay to have a sports festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?" Jiro asks, weary.

"What if there's another attack or something?" Sero asks.

"Apparently," Aizawa begins. "They think of it as U.A. showing that our crisis management system is as solid as a rock by holding the event. Security will also be strengthened to five times that of previous years." He continues, "Above all, our sports festival is a huge chance. It's not an event to be canceled because of a few villains."

I hear Mineta complaining in the background. He's starting to get annoying.

"Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events." Aizawa continues, "In the past, the Olympics were called the festival of sports, and the whole country was crazy about them. As you know, with reductions in scale and population, they're now a shell of their former glory. And now, what has taken place of those Olympics, is the U.A. Sports Festival!"

I hear murmurs of heroes scouting the festival for upcoming heroes to be sidekicks.

Jiro and Kaminari talk to my right, but I mostly ponder the idea.

 _It's a good thing my quirk is good for a ton of situations. I have that as an advantage._

I glance over at Bakugou next to me and think of my classmates.

 _My quirk can have very many advantages, while others like Bakugou can be at a disadvantage at times. Sometimes quirks can be too specific, or other just not suited for the task. I'm lucky. My quirk is very useful._

I clench my fist. Just as they said, I'm strong. I want to prove myself.

 ** _For me._**

 _Never for you. Never, ever for you._

 ** _For who then? You do so much without reason._**

 _For…_

Celeste and Akane

 _I'll win for Celeste and Akane! How I did I not think of them?! I'll make them proud! I have to do something for them! I'll smile from the podium for them, how much they've done for me._

I straighten up. For Celeste and Akane.

"Of course," Aizawa continues. "Joining a more popular hero agency will get you more experience and popularity. Time is limited. If you expect to go pro, the path to your future will open up at this event."

"One chance a year - a total of three chances. No aspiring heroes can avoid missing this event. If you understand that, then don't slack off on your preparations."

"Yessir." We all call out. I can hear my voice loud and determined.

"Homeroom is dismissed."

* * *

After the rest of classes, the lunch bell rings, and I grab my lunch out of my bag, a bento box in a special bag fit for it.

Kirishima stands in excitement. "Despite everything that's happened, I'm starting to get really excited!"

All my classmates cheer in delight, getting pumped.

I drop my lunch on my desk and pack up all my notes and pencils from class.

"Your lucky, Shoji, your brawn stands out on its own," Kaminari comments while he sits on his desk.

"There's no point if I can't show my usefulness," he says, holding out his determined fist.

"Everyone is so into it," Midoriya comments

"So you're not? We have enrolled here to become heroes." Iida stands quickly, stretching out tall, "So of course we'd get fired up!"

"Iida, you have a unique way of getting fired up." Tsuyu comments, "It's weird."

"Midoriya, you don't feel the same?" Iida bends down and points.

"Of course I do!" Midoriya comments back. Seiko stands up and joins them. "But something's up with Urara-…" Midoriya says slowly, thinking.

"Deku, Iida, Etso, Seiko." I look behind me to see what exactly is going on.

Far behind them, Ochako stands, kneeling and very determined, "Let's do our best at the sports festival!" She says in an almost a dark voice.

"Uraraka, your face!" Midoriya exclaims, nervous as he hops back.

"Everyone! I am going to do my best!" Ochako practically screams, letting out a Bakugou-like aura.

"Yeah!"

She turns to the other direction, facing Kirishima, Sero, and Tokoyami.

"I'm going to do my best!" she yells at them.

"Yeah..." they yell back, raising their fists, but they seem a little weary.

"What's wrong? Your personality is all over the place."

I'll deny the little smile on my face till the grave.

I stand up from my seat and make my way towards the lunchroom, walking with Midoriya, Ochako, Iida, and Seiko.

Seiko is on the other side of us while I stand next to Ochako.

"Uraraka?" Midoriya asks from Iida's side.

"Yes?"

"Why did you come to U.A. and decide to be a pro-hero?"

"Huh? Um.. because… for finance."

"For money! You came here for money!?"

She stands innocently and scratches the back of her head.

 _I can get that, I would've done it for mom, and Celeste too._

"To boil it down simply, yes." Ochako says, fidgeting, "Sorry! It's such an unwholesome reason! You four have such admirable reasons it's embarrassing..." she says frantically.

 _I'm not so sure about that, Ochako, I'm here because of Seiko. It's a pretty crappy reason that you want to be a hero just to save your brother, only to fucking hurt him. I bet someone with a kinder heart should've been here instead._

"Why? How is having a goal to support your livelihood not admirable?"

"Right, but it's unexpected," Midoriya comments.

Ochako sighs, hands still on her face, "My family owns a construction company, but we haven't got any work at all so we're flat out broke." She runs her hands through her hair.

"This isn't really something to tell other people, though…

"Construction?" Iida comments, hand on his chin.

"With her quirk, if she gets licensed, then it'd bring costs down, right?"

"Yeah! They wouldn't even need equipment!" Seiko comments from Iida's side joining the conversation at last.

"Right! That's what I told my dad when I was little!" Ochako jumps in excitement. "But…" She leans to the side, then grabs her skirt tightly, "I'll definitely become a hero and make money and let my parents take it easy."

I smile slightly at her, but my eyes burn behind the pride of having a kind-hearted friend.

One who'd also take such a dangerous job too, to save others as well, because there are more paying jobs than being a hero.

 _It must be nice, having them still, to hug and hold._

The familiar smell of mint fills my mind and I slam my eyes closed before recreating my face into something stoic.

"Bravo! Uraraka, Bravo!" Iida comments, fully ripping me from my thoughts, clapping.

Her face breaks out into a smile.

I see Seiko blinking fast. I know he's trying to hold back tears.

My heart feels too heavy and my eyes burn more.

 _Go away._

Then there's a loud, unmistakable, laugh.

All Might.

"Young Midoriya is here!"

We all stare in shock.

"All Might!?" Midoriya asks, "What's the matter?"

"Lunch!" He pulls out a lunch container that looks comically small next to All Might's huge frame. It's light blue with bunnies and is practically laughable seeing All Might holding it.

"He's like a schoolgirl!" Ochako laughs.

"How about it?"

Iida and Seiko nod to him, telling him to go off, and I slightly nudge him towards All Might, my hand pushing him forwards lightly.

He looks to me and I nudge my head towards All Might.

 _He's kinda ripped, isn't he._

"I'd love to!" He chirps, waving to us in goodbye and running after him.

 _Who am I kidding, he's hella ripped._

Midoriya runs off towards All Might and his office, and the four of us continue off towards lunch.

His smile flashes in my mind.

 _He's cute, isn't he?_

I go find us some seats while the three of them walk into the lunch line.

 _Well, those thoughts are new huh._

Seiko refused the lunch from me after he didn't make it with me last night.

It hurt, it really did, but Celeste decided to take it instead.

She's kind like that.

I settle in my seat and open the lid.

I don't find myself hungry. But somehow I find a way to eat it, ignoring when Iida, Ochako, and Seiko sit down.

It's almost as if I have to concentrate on eating every single bite.

 _I've never thought of a guy as cute before, huh..._

But somehow I find a way.

 ** _I'll beat you if you don't eat the food._**

Not anymore, but they did. It's healthy anyway.

Somehow I'm not as happy as I was in homeroom.

 _I wonder why, hmm, maybe because of the voice that loves residing in my head._

I'll do it for you, Celeste.

I'll make some mint tea later.

* * *

After lunch, we return to classes, and once they're finished, we open the door to find a large group of people gathered by the class door.

Midoriya, Ochako, Iida, and Seiko all stand, staring at the door in surprise. Mineta runs up, yelling. "What are they doing here?! We can't get out!"

Bakugou walks up. "Scouting the enemy, small fry," he says, walking past towards the group. "There's no point in doing that. Get out of my way, extras!"

"Stop calling people extras just because you don't know them!" Iida yells, the group by the door horrified with Bakugou's actions.

"I came to see what the famous Class A was like." Someone walks through the group. "But it seems you're pretty arrogant. Are all the students in the hero course like this?"

My time to step in.

As Bakugou scowls and the four behind him shake their heads frantically, I step up.

The guy and I stand face to face, his eyebags raging and purple hair fluffy and curly atop his head. He's taller than me and I curse it.

 _If only I were wearing heels..._

"There are quite a few of people who enrolled in the general studies or other courses because they didn't make it into the hero course." The guy looks down at me, into my eyes, and then looks behind me towards Bakugou. "Did you know that?"

"Sounds like that makes sense," I say, trying to stay calm. I don't want any fighting.

"This festival could give us the chance," he tilts his head, "to see who could be transferred into the hero course. And it seems they might transfer people out. I came, at least, to say, that even if you are in the hero course, if you get too carried away, I'll sweep your feet out from under you. I came with a declaration of war," he finishes, sounding almost dangerous.

 _I can deal with that._ "What is your name?" I ask.

He looks slightly surprised, but I'm sure nobody else noticed.

"Shinsou Hitoshi."

"My name is Akaria Etso," I respond, calmly, a grin on my face. "I'll see you on the battlefield. Be on your A game - I won't underestimate anyone." I say, smug. "Unlike some people." I look behind me and Bakugou fumes. "But, make sure you don't judge me, too. Now excuse me, I've got work to do. I'm not one to slack."

Slipping between the group and out of the classroom, people stare at me with wide eyes. I swing my hips and hair when I walk, the eye-catching walk that tells people you mean business. I would hope I've mastered it by now.

I skirt swings perfectly, and my shoes clack, almost as if I'm in heels. My back is as straight as a streetlight. My shoulders up and my face looking a hint determined.

My appearance at every moment is perfectly crafted, always.

Mission successful. Let's hope this guy doesn't have some crazy quirk. I've made my impression.

I hear clamor behind me, but I've still got some eyes on me. I gotta keep up the act.

They'll be surprised when I either punch their lights or pass them in the blink of an eye.

This is my battlefield. I've got the advantage, and I'm sure I also have the most experience.

I'm starting to get pumped. I can be all out, and use _everything_ I've learned.

 ** _Finally. Everything._**

 _Everything_.

* * *

 **ITS BEEN SO LONG, but I've brought a 5000 word chapter so I hope you accept the gift.**

 **But Alas, I am back and ready to start writing again! I am starting to get things done again! The school year will be finishing soon so I'm actually going to start really going and getting into the story and what I'm excited for. I've had this story in my head and being thought through for over a year, so its a bit hard to go back and write what I thought about so long ago when my thinking is so far ahead. I've got SO MUCH PLANNED! MAYBE MORE ANGST, MAYBE MORE HAPPINESS! Who's excited for the sports festival, because I know I am. Another big development for our lovely twins? Some badass battles? How about both?!** **I guess you guys will have to find out!**

* * *

 **Next time, Clove**


	8. Clove: A Prick Of a Memory, to Fade

**Illusion**

 **Sports Festival**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Clove; Meaning: Undying Love**

* * *

 _Cleaning was probably the easiest part of living here._

 _Occasionally, I would be sent to help the Bolts after a rough night. Of course, it wasn't like she could say no._

 _So when Pa pushed me into the room, with a deep "Go help them" I ran in heavily. I knew everything was horrible, so much going so bad, but I couldn't care, not when Mei was just across the room sweeping._

 _Skipping up the steps onto the elevated stage, I navigate around hanging silks, hoops and poles._

 _A hand through silk sends it swinging and falling between my fingers. They're as soft as usual._

 _I haven't learned enough about silks to go out on stage with them, but I'm getting better, instead, my lessons have focused more on hoops and pole._

 _Continuing my run towards Mei, I see a hoop beside where she sweeps and orders people, standing unbelievably tall in her platform heels._

 _"Mei!" I pull myself up quickly, hoop swinging forward with my force._

 _Mei stands up straight, holding up the broom and looking me over. I notice that she'd always do that when I'd come. She'd check me over for something. What she was looking for, I couldn't tell._

 _"What's up Blue, how are you, sweety?"_

* * *

I make myself ramen and try to ignore the world by sitting outside, trees framing the sunset as the breeze makes the leaves flutter and gets my ramen just a tad cooler.

I guess after all this time, I just love going outside.

The breeze, the trees, the leaves, the grass, the entire atmosphere, all of it.

I scoop up more noodles with my chopsticks.

 _I guess after staying inside the same building for 5 years straight makes you a bit claustrophobic._

I put down my bowl of noodles and open up my napkin, wiping my clean hands and placing the napkin on top of my bowl so no bugs get into my food.

I walk off the cement patio and hop into the grass, feeling the blades tickling against my feet.

Just like that day, back then.

 _All those years ago._

I walk down the small hill in our backyard and reach the flat ground, where the soil is dark and wet from being watered. The plants and flowers grow up from the ground as if they'd grown there from the very seed. The leaves a bright green and the petals are booming in color.

Small stone and cement pathways trail through the plant life, allowing segments of garden and walkways.

I absolutely love our garden. Celeste works so hard to make sure that both Seiko and I can be happy, and she invested so much time and effort, and money, into the garden.

Another thing I surely have to pay her back for. She deserves the world.

I step onto the beginning of the pathways, pushing the small gate closed. I round past our huge "Rainbow Of Life and Love", as Celeste calls it. It's a bunch of flowers together to form a rainbow across the large garden segment, I smile at it.

On the other side of the pathway from the Rainbow, I pass the veggie garden, filled with small budding plants or large curls of life.

I round to the back of our garden to find the fruits, small little strawberries and blueberries growing from growing bushes. I round around the small garden to find the herb garden.

In the garden corner, a large plant, one of our biggest ones, sits, growing more and more every day.

Our mint plant.

I lean over the fence wall and pick leaf after leaf, stuffing them in my hand.

With one full handful mint, enough for a large glass of tea, I walk back through the pathways and past the garden segments, all the way up the hill and up to the patio. I step back onto the grass and let the cool blades sweep back against my feet.

I grab my ramen bowl and balance it on my arm, saving my free hand for opening the door. I click the handle for the door and slide it open, the cool rush of air blowing into me, filling me with the familiar smell of vanilla from all the candles Celeste likes to burn.

Kicking off my outdoor shoes, I walk over to the kitchen island, placing down my ramen bowl and walking over the cabinet by the sink, grabbing a strainer and putting the leaves in.

I fill up the kettle and set it on the stove to heat up, mint leaves waiting in the strainer.

I hunch over my ramen bowl and stare off into the distance, all in autopilot.

 _I'm so tired…_

Seiko is out training right now.

 _I must look so high and mighty to him… Not even needing to train…_

 _It's not that way at all…_

 ** _Then what is it, because, truly, you should be training now._**

 _I know that the Sports Festival is, like, a huge opportunity…_

 _But…_

 _I don't really want to be-_

My thoughts are cut off the by the screaming of the tea kettle, and I shuffle over to it to turn off the heat.

Then I get out a glass from the cabinet, grabbing a spoonful of sugar and pouring it in.

I grab the kettle carefully, making sure not to burn myself as I pour the steaming water into the cup.

Filling it near the top, I put the kettle back and grab my leaves, dropping them into the cup.

I sit and stare away at it.

I don't even want to be a hero.

The tea left a perfect taste on my tongue.

* * *

I walk upstairs towards my room, my tea cup discarded, finished, and put into the sink.

I look out my window and see Seiko running down the street, no doubt pushing his limits.

Seiko looks back at me.

His face scrunches up, eyebrows furrowing and mouth turning into a frown, and he looks away from me.

 _Hate…_

I'll just study for finals, for now.

* * *

The basement floor is cold under my feet, but I ignore the feeling.

 _This feels too familiar._

The treadmill is dusty and pushed all the way into the corner, but it's there, hidden in the basement, where nobody ever goes.

Everyone seems to have forgotten there's even something down here.

But I guess that means it's perfect for me to use.

I drop my gym shoes to the ground, slipping them on.

I shiver, thinking maybe I should go put on more than just my shorts and t-shirt.

I decide against it, walking over to the treadmill and kneeling, half pulling and half wheeling it to the middle of the room.

Going into the basement bathroom, I grab a paper towel and wet it a bit, going back to the treadmill and wiping it down.

Testing it, I turn on the power button. The screen in the center blinks to life.

I step onto the treadmill, and part of me wants to get off right away.

But another part is pushing me to run, run, run, just like old times.

I sigh, turning it on and starting at a brisk walk.

My mind echos with old memories, all running and running and treadmills.

 _Cuts, rugburns, bruises, breaks, concussions._

 _All of the **pain**._

 _All of the **yelling**._

 _All of the **screaming**._

 _All of the **tears.**_

 _All echos in the back of my mind._

I turn the treadmill up a few levels, my legs picking up in a jog.

 _I really wonder sometimes._

I turn it up another level.

 _If he loved me so much._

I put the treadmill on a hill, and put the level up to maximum, enough to make anyone stumble over their own legs and fall painfully.

It's happened a few times to me too. The rugburns from those falls never left scars like certain cuts would, but I still remember them.

But I can keep up.

 _Why did he enjoy my screams? My pain?_

But even with that…

 _He still loved me?_

Yeah, he did…

 _And he'll be back for me, won't he…_

 ** _No doubt._**

* * *

When I go back to the main floor, sweat covered, I expect nobody to be there, so I keep my head down, looking at my phone.

"Oh hey Blue, how are you?"

The voice sends me looking over frantically, almost stumbling over my feet in shock. _Mei?_

"Oh Shit, sorry I startled you" Akane hisses, shedding her jacket and hanging it up and untying her black hair from its bun.

I sigh and stare at her blankly as her wavy hair cascades down to rest at her normal shoulder length.

The nickname sure brings up memories. I don't have the heart to tell her though.

"Well, what's up?" She asks, brushing her hands over her blazer.

Burying my phone in my pocket, I twirl a strand of my hair in my fingers, frozen in place, "I dunno.."

"You coulda at least come up with some smartass comment like 'The sky' or something." She sighs, putting her purse down on the counter.

She wants me to be snarky, well fine then.

"Well I certainly know what's up now…" I deadpan.

"And what would that be?" She asks, hoping I'll come up with something good

"The sky."

There's a moment as Akane stares back at me, a dead look in her pale blue eyes.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that and head right on to tell you that I want to go out for dinner but I'm lonesome. Would you and Seiko like to accompany me?"

Oh fuck. She has no idea about the tension between us.

Shit shit shit shit.

Oh, wait.

"Seiko's training for the Sports Festival."

"OH MY GOD I COMPLETELY FORGOT THAT WAS COMING UP AND YOU'RE GONNA BE IN IT I'M SO EXCITED!" She exclaims, hands on my shoulders as she rocks me back and forth.

I wince at the volume and keep letting her rock me.

"This is definitely dinner worthy!"

"But we have to train."

"Then what the hell are you doing now?"

"I just finished."

"Well then it's you and me for dinner then, I'll make it up to Seiko later, go take a shower we leave in a half hour."

Walking off slowly, a thought comes to mind.

"That rhymes!" I shout as I begin to run up the stairs and away from her strangled scream.

* * *

Stepping into line, Akane stands next to me, hair tied back up, now in more casual clothes. It's just us.

It's nice.

I can still feel the looming weight of everything crushing my shoulders.

Good thing I've had so much weight training.

Seiko is trying so hard to be good. He is already so good and strong. There are just things he can't understand. Not right now.

Things that he cannot know.

I shiver and bounce on my toes, hands tingling on instinct before curling into fists.

Why would Seiko forget anyways, there's no way he could just forget everything. There have to be things lingering.

Right.

 _A bright smile, black swishing hair._

 _Frantic hand signs as she bounces up and down._

I wince silently as my head instantly burns into a splitting headache, and I press my teeth together tightly.

 _What even was that. Who even was that?_

I try to dig deeper, thinking about this girl in black hair, closing my eyes lightly.

* * *

 _I open my eyes, staring right into bright violet eyes._

 _She smiles at me brightly as I look at her with confusion._

 _She leans down, picking something up from the ground. She grabs a marker and writes on it frantically._

 _Lifting up the board after a few seconds, she shows the word "Hi!" in sloppy handwriting._

 _She holds it up to me expectantly, waiting a few seconds. I look her over. She's a thin girl with the palest skin I've ever seen. Like she hadn't been outside in years. She was very thin._

 _Her hair was a silky black that went down just below her shoulders. She had the brightest smile, and her eyes were a brilliant wide violet._

 _"Hi," I say lightly, "Can you understand me?"_

 _Her smile somehow gets brighter as she quickly wipes her hand across the board - a whiteboard - and begins to write on it again._

 _'I can perfectly understand! You have a really nice voice! I'm Kai! I know you can't move that much from all the work you've been doing, but Mr. Illusion sent me in here to be friends with you! He said that you need someone your age to talk to.'_

 _She manages to cram all the words in small print towards the bottom, beaming at me as she holds it up, bouncing on her toes._

 _"Okay, that's cool," I say, trying to sit up but my muscles scream in pain and go weak, giving out. Kai frantically catches me by my back and helps me sit up against the backboard of the bed._

 _Once I sit up, she quickly turns to her whiteboard and wipes it off, writing a quick 'Are you alright!' and showing it to me with a worried expression._

 _"I'm fine…" there's a few moments of silence as she sighs and cleans off her board slowly._

 _"Tell me about yourself." She looks up at me with surprise, as if nobody has ever wanted to know about her. She lets out a blinding smile before going to write on the board again._

 _She shows it to me proudly._

* * *

With a blink, dizziness spins within my head, and I sway in my seat.

How did I even sit down?

I blink through eyes full of tears and see Akane kneeling in front of me.

"Are you alright hun?"

I take a moment to blink and breathe. Nausea spins and stirs though my stomach as if my very body was telling me to never fucking do that again.

Note taken.

"I'm… Okay" I say, and almost as quick as I felt whatever happened, it's dispersing, my head clearing.

"I got you a glass of water," Akane says as she hands me a plastic cup filled with cold clear water.

I take a deep breath, blinking hard and taking a large sip of the water.

After a moment she asks "What was that about"

What was what?

"I, dunno? I think I'm good"

"Okay, well let's go home and eat."

"Okay."

* * *

 **Kinda a bit of a filler chapter, I know, but I really want to segway into the good parts that are coming up. What could happen at the sports festival, good question, to which we will figure out soon! And yes, I apologize for kinda, disappearing for a good 2 months. Life kinda bitchslapped me, you know, and I had finals, and they were just such a great time. But don't worry, I've got so, so much planned for this story. I've been obsessed over this story, these characters, for over 2 years, so let me tell you, this is an honestly too developed plot. I also love this story way too much to ever let it die. (I have everything up to the manga planned in perfect detail, so I'm not letting all my planning go to waste dammit) Writing commences, and I plan to get up to the anime by the end of the summer! Thanks for reading and please review, because then I can see your comments and cry.**


End file.
